Blind : Last Painting
by HarukazeRen
Summary: Pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku jatuh cinta pada tangannya. Tangan itu menciptakan warna-warna yang indah yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Sayangnya, lukisannya yang indah itu tidak bermata. Entah memang disengaja, mata orang dalam lukisan itu selalu tertutupi oleh sesuatu. [Chapter 3 : Last Painting. Len POV]
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer, I don't have vocaloid, but I have the story_

* * *

 _Blind – Uncolored Flower_

Miku memandang keluar jendela apartemennya, memandang daun-daun yang berguguran di halaman apartemennya karena musim gugur sudah pada puncaknya. Tinggal di lantai yang tinggi mempermudahnya untuk melihat ke bawah, ditambah dengan jendela apartemen yang tinggi dan lebar. Pemandangan kota juga terlihat, tapi tampak kecil.

Miku menurunkan tangannya yang sebelumnya memegangi jendela. Senyuman melengkungkan bibirnya. Dia berbalik dan Miku duduk di kursinya sambil memfokuskan matanya pada kanvas yang berdiri pada sandaran bingkai kanvas. Sandaran tersebut berwarna coklat kehitaman senada dengan warna ganggang kuas yang dipegangnya. Tangan kirinya, lebih tepatnya jempolnya memasuki lubang palet untuk memegang palet warna dari kayu tipis berwarna coklat muda. Jari-jari kirinya yang lain menopang badan palet. Kuas yang dipegangnya menggores kanvas dengan warna coklat tipis, seperti membuat garis-garis sketsa pada kanvas kosongnya. Wajar saja, kanvas masih bersih dan warna-warna di paletnya masih padat belum tercampur warna apapun kecuali warna coklat dan putih.

Seseorang membuka pintu apartemennya dan membuat Miku mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu apartemennya. Rambut ikat duanya bergoyang-goyang mengikuti gerak kepala Miku. "Luka?" ucap Miku. Senyum merekah di wajahnya.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut pink dan mata biru langit–Luka–memasuki aparment. Dia menundukkan badannya dan membuka sepatu selopnya. "Aku pulang." Luka berjalan masuk dan menaruh tas selendangnya di sofa sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa.

Miku menaruh palet di meja kecil yang ada di sebelah kaki-kaki sandaran kanvas. Miku berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian merapihkan pakaiannya. "Bagaimana harimu?" tanyanya sambil mendekati Luka.

Luka menghela nafasnya. Dia menyandarkan punggung dan tengkuknya ke sandaran sofa. "Berat... tahun terakhir jurusan bisnis benar-benar berat..."

Miku tersenyum kemudian tertawa kecil. "Akan kubuatkan teh untukmu." Miku berjalan melewati belakang sofa Luka dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Luka melepaskan ikatan pada rambut pinknya dan menaruhnya di meja kopi di depannya. "Terima kasih." Luka mengambil remot televisi yang ada di sebelah ikatan rambutnya. Dia menyalakan televisi tersebut kemudian kembali bersandar. Tangannya mengibaskan rambutnya. Suara televisi mengisi kekosongan ruangan yang sepi.

Setelah beberapa menit, Miku berjalan menuju meja kopi kemudian dia merunduk dan menaruh dua cangkir putih teh hangat dan satu piring dengan enam potong kue panggang coklat. Miku juga menaruh dua pisin kosong, dua sendok kecil dan satu sendok kue besar. Miku kembali berdiri sambil memegang nampan yang menelungkup di bawah perutnya. "Aku tadi belajar membuat kue, jadi tidak terlalu manis... dan... aku lupa memasukkan vanilli..." Miku menundukkan kepalanya dan wajahnya memerah.

Luka tertawa kecil. "Aku yakin kuemu enak, meskipun tanpa vanilli, kuenya tetap harum. Aku suka bau coklatnya." Luka tersenyum kemudian mengambil pisin kosong dan menaruh satu potong kue di pisin kosongnya. Dia menyuapi kue itu dengan sendok kecil. "Hmm... kurang manis. Tapi aku suka kue yang kurang manis seperti ini." Luka tersenyum kepada Miku.

Seringai menghiasi wajah Miku yang bersih. Seringainya menggelitik jiwanya sendiri. "Syukurlah kalau Luka suka dengan kuenya." Miku diam sejenak dan memperhatikan Luka, kemudian dia teringat akan nampan yang masih ada di tangannya. "Ah em... aku kembali ke dapur dulu... aku akan menaruh nampan ini." Miku masuk ke dalam dapur dan menaruh nampan di meja dapur. Miku berlari-lari kecil kembali ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sebelah Luka.

Luka melirik ke sandaran kanvas yang terdapat kanvas baru. Luka menolehkan kepalanya kepada Miku dan menaruh sendoknya di pisin yang sedang dipegangnya. "Kamu sedang melukis?"

Miku mengangguk sambil menoleh. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman manis dengan tatapan yang lembut. "Iya, aku akan menggambar pemandangan musim gugur yang ada di depan apartemen kita."

Luka membulatkan matanya dan mengedipkannya beberapa kali. "Apa itu tugas dari dosen?"

Miku mengangguk kemudian mengambil cangkir teh miliknya. "Iya, harus selesai dalam tiga hari. Aku tidak menyangka kalau dosen tahun kedua lebih sadis. Bisa-bisa dosen tahun ketiga nanti lebih sadis lagi." Bibirnya kemudian menyeruput teh yang panas tersebut.

Luka terkekeh. "Tapi kamu menikmati pelajarannya selama tiga perempat tahun ini bukan?" tanyanya dan Miku menggerutu. Luka menoleh ke jendela sebelah sandaran kanvas dan mengamati langit yang berubah oranye. "Tapi sekarang–" Suara hujan yang tiba-tiba turun menutup mulut Luka. Hujan seketika membasahi jendela-jendela lebar dengan bulir-bulir airnya yang menempel di jendela.

Miku segera menaruh cangkirnya dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Celaka, cucianku!" Miku berlari membelakangi sofa dan membuka pintu balkonnya. Miku mengambil dan menarik baju-bajunya tersebut yang mulai basah terkena siraman-siraman air hujan yang jatuh mendadak. Hujan sore ini seperti hujan yang ditumpahkan. Miku kembali masuk ke apartemen dan menutup pintu balkon. "Hah... basah... ramalan cuaca hari ini katanya cerah..."

Luka terkekeh. "Untunglah hari ini aku tidak mencuci." Luka kembali menyendoki kue coklat miliknya.

Suasana sore ini menjadi dingin karena hujan yang tiba-tiba jatuh di atas bumi. Luka memandangi hujan yang jatuh dan membasahi balkoni apartemen mereka. Pikirannya melayang pada helai rambut yang bermain-main di pikirannya. Rambut pink yang sama dengan rambutnya. Warna mata kuning kehijaunya memikat dan mengunci pandangan dan pikirannya. "Luka?" suara Miku membuyarkan pikirannya pada lelaki yang dengan kupluk itu. Luka menolehkan kepalanya kepada Miku yang keluar dari pintu kamarnya.

Miku berdiri di sebelah Luka. "Apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan? akhir-akhir ini kamu sering melamun." Miku menuruhkan alisnya, wajah ceria di wajahnya menghilang dan berubah menjadi khawatir.

Mata Luka membulat kemudian rona merah muncul di pipinya. Telinganya memanas menghangatkan wajahnya yang sebelumnya kedinginan. "Aku tidak melamun... aku hanya senang melihat hujan."

Miku membulatkan matanya. Dia terkekeh dan bahunya melompat-lompat kecil karena dorongan dari kekehan manisnya. "Sejak kapan kamu jadi senang melihat hujan? dari kecil Luka selalu kesal kalau hujan turun. Beberapa hari terakhir kamu juga pulang dengan basah kuyup." Miku berjalan mendekati jendela. Tangannya kemudian memegangi jendela yang menjadi dingin karena air-air hujan yang menyiraminya. Penghangat dalam ruangan mulai bekerja setelah sebelumnya dinyalakannya. Kakinya yang tak tertutupi rok mulai terasa hangat tapi tidak dengan kaca yang dipegangnya. Miku mendengar suara Luka yang gagap. Matanya melirik kepada bayangan kehitaman Luka yang tergambar pada jendela apartemennya.

Kepala Luka mengikuti Miku. Suara Luka semakin gagap. Matanya memutar-mutar kaku dan wajahnya merah padam. "Ta-tapi aku suka hujan di musim gugur... aku suka bau daun kering dan tanah yang terkena air."

Miku tersenyum hambar. Alisnya turun melengkung sendu. "Tapi... semua bau hujan itu seperti itu kan?"

Luka mengangkat satu bahunya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Wajahnya berseri-seri. "Eh... benar juga ya..." Luka menegakkan kepalanya dan menyentakkan tangannya pada sofa. "Tapi... aku sekarang suka hujan." Luka menyandarkan tubuhnya

Mata Miku mendingin dan senyumannya menghilang. "Ah... perubahan memang terjadi pada setiap orang ya." Miku berlalik dan melengkungkan senyuman dari bibirnya menghilangkan semua pandangan dingin yang dilayangkannya pada bayangan kehitaman Luka di jendelanya. "Aku akan melanjutkan lukisanku, habiskan saja kuenya, aku tadi sudah makan dua potong sebelum kamu datang."

Luka kembali menonton televisi dengan wajahnya yang merah sambil menyendokkan kue ke dalam mulutnya.

Mata Miku kembali dingin dan matanya terfokuskan pada kanvas yang terdapat sketsa tipis pepohonan yang berjajar membentuk sebuah terowongan pohon. Tangannya dengan cantik menggoreskan warna-warna coklat, oranye dan merah pada kanvas dan menimpa sketsa-sketsa tipis dengan warna yang padat. Perlahan-lahan warna-warna padat yang ada pada palet tercampur dengan warna-warna yang lainnya. Warna-warna yang lebih muda menggores warna-warna tua pada kanvas, membentuknya menjadi warna yang baru sehingga memberikan kesan tekstur pada warna.

Langit yang keabuan–karena hujan–menghitam karena matahari telah terbenam. Penghangat ruangan telah bekerja penuh dan membuatnya tak kedinginan kecuali karena kulitnya yang kadang bersentuhan dengan jendela yang masih basah karena hujan yang tidak kunjung berhenti.

Luka bangkit dari kursinya. Makanan dan piring-piring di meja kopi telah dibersihkannya sewaktu kue dan tehnya telah habis. "Miku, aku ke kamar ya, ada tugas yang harus kukerjakan."

Miku menolehkan kepalanya sambik mengangguk dan memberikan senyumannya kepada Luka. "Iya. Aku akan menyelesaikan tugas ini, jadi aku akan tidur malam."

Luka tersenyum dan memegang pinggangnya dengan satu tangannya. "Aku tahu kamu itu sangat senang melukis. Tapi jangan tidur malam-malam ya, curah hujan tahun ini tinggi, meksipun ada penghangat tapi tetap saja bisa membuatmu sakit." Luka mematikan televisinya kemudian menaruh remot di mejanya.

"Baiklah," jawab Miku kemudian terkekeh. Dia kembali memfokuskan matanya kepada kanvas. Tapi, matanya masih melihat bayangan Luka yang samar-samar. Luka masuk ke dalam kamar mereka berdua dan menutup pintunya. Tangannya kembali menggoreskan warna-warna yang telah tercampur pada palet dengan kuasnya. Sesekali ia mengganti kuas dengan yang lebih kecil untuk menggambar hal yang lebih detail.

Setelah beberapa jam mengerjakan lukisannya, Miku berhenti karena kantuk yang mengganggunya dan lukisan juga telah selesai. Miku menaruh peralatan lukisnya di meja kecil di sebelah sandaran kanvas. Miku memiringkan kepalanya dan sedikit memanjangkan lehernya. Matanya membelajari jam dinding yang berada di atas televisi. Jarum jam menunjukkan waktu yang telah melewati jam dua belas. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul dua malam. Hujan di luar belum kunjung berhenti tapi sedikit mereda menjadi rintik-rintik kecil.

Miku bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Miku menguap sambil mengusap-usap matanya. Dia berhenti di depan pintu kamarnya kemudian menarik tangannya ke atas sambl berjinjit. Miku menjatuhkan tangan-tangannya kemudian satu tangannya meraih saklar lampu kemudian mematikan lampu ruang keluarga. Miku masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Kamarnya gelap, tapi di dekat kasurnya dinyalakan lampu tidur remang-remang yang tergantung di tembok sebelah kasur mereka. Luka terlah tidur di pojok kasur dan satu bantal kosong telah disiapkan untuk Miku.

Miku tersenyum kepada Luka yang tertidur membelakangi tembok dengan memeluk guling. Miku berjalan mendekati Luka dan duduk di tepi kasur. Wajahnya menghangat ketika melihat Luka, telinganya terasa panas. _Semakin lama aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan bahagiaku karena bisa tinggal bersama denganmu, Luka._ Miku melepaskan ikatan di rambutnya dan menaruh pitanya di lemari kecil sebelah mejanya. Miku kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya menghadap kepada Luka sambil menyelipkan tangannya ke bawah bantal. Wajah Miku mendingin ketika melihat wajah Luka yang memerah. _Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat wajahmu memerah, pasti ada sesuatu yang kamu sembunyikan._ Miku memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan dan menduga-duga apa yang terjadi dengan Luka tapi kantuk memenangkan pikirannya sehingga menuntunnya tidur.

Paginya Miku bangun setelah Luka membangunkannya. Luka sudah rapih seperti biasanya saat pagi. Hari ini Luka tampak cantik dengan rambutnya yang terurai dan dihiasi dengan bando rambut hitam dengan garis melintang keemasan. "Luka, ada kuliah pagi?" Miku mengusap-usap matanya dan bangkit dari tidurnya. Miku menjatuhkan kakinya ke lantai dingin yang membuatnya sedikit sadar.

Luka menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengambil tas selendangnya yang digantungkan di sebelah lemari pakaiannya. "Iya, hari ini juga aku ada tugas kelompok, jadi aku akan pulang malam. Bagaimana denganmu, apa hari ini ada jadwal kuliah?"

Miku mengangguk kemudian berdiri. "Iya, aku ada kuliah siang nanti." Miku berbalik dan membereskan kasurnya sementara Luka pergi keluar kamarnya.

Setelah membereskan tempat tidur Miku keluar dari kamarnya. Saat Miku keluar dari kamar, Luka keluar dari ruang makan dan dapur. Miku menoleh kepada Luka. "Kamu sudah sarapan?"

Luka mengangguk sambil meringkuk mengambil sepatu dari rak sepatu. "Iya, aku sudah buatkan sarapan untukmu juga." Luka kemudian menggunakan sepatu selopnya. Luka kembali berdiri tegak. "Oh iya, nanti aku akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok di perpustakaan kota. Jadi, mungkin aku akan pulang malam."

Miku mengangguk dan memberikan senyuman kepada Luka. "Baiklah, terima kasih untuk sarapannya ya."

"Dadah." Luka tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Miku. Luka berbalik dan keluar dari apartemen mereka berdua.

Miku memerhatikan punggung Luka dan juga pintu apartemen yang tertutup. Senyuman yang sebelumnya merekah di wajah Miku menghilang setelah pintu itu tertutup. _Dia pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu, atau... Luka mungkin sedang jatuh cinta._ Miku berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Setelah mandi dan merapihkan badannya Miku menyentuh jendela apartemennya yang dingin. Di jendela itu masih ada sedikit bulir-bulir air bekas hujan tadi malam dan juga bekas-bekas noda bulir air yang telah mengering. _Siang ini aku ada jadwal kuliah... tapi aku harus menguntit Luka dan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya membuat Luka jadi menyukai hujan._ Mata Miku memerhatikan taman pohon di depan apartemennya yang basah. Banyak genangan-genangan air yang memantulkan warna merah cantik dari dedaunan. Miku kemudian memerhatikan genangan-genangan air yang ada di balkonnya. _Ah... balkon dan jendelanya kotor... aku jadi harus membersihkannya. Aku tidak ingin Luka menganggapku perempuan yang kotor._

Miku berjalan menuju dapur kemudian mengambil pel, lap pel, kanebo dan ember dari dalam lemari peralatan kebersihan di pojok ruang makan. Miku juga kemudian mengambil pembersih lantai. Miku membawa semua peralatan tersebut ke balkoni kemudian mulai mengelap genangan-genangan air dengan pelnya. _Halaman jadi kotor karena hujan. Itulah yang membuat Luka membenci hujan. Bau tanah juga sering mengganggunya... tapi kenapa dia jadi menyukainya?_

.

Miku keluar dari kelasnya dengan membawa tote bag yang berisi buku dan buku sketsanya. Miku memasang wajah imutnya di hadapan orang-orang dan tersenyum kepada semua orang yang dikenalnya. Miku berjalan santai keluar dari gedung universitasnya. Dia melihat jam tangan yang dikenakannya. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Miku menatap langit berwarna jingga dan burung-burung gagak yang terbang. Langit lebih cerah dari kemarin dan juga bersih dengan awan berwarna putih.

"Miku, ayo kita pergi ke kafe. Aku menemukan kafe baru yang enak di dekat sekolah kita yang dulu." Suara ceria orang itu memecah konsentrasinya yang sedang memerhatikan langit. Orang itu menepuk bahu Miku.

Miku membulatkan matanya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada temannya itu. "Mizki?" Miku tersenyum kepada Mizki. Miku melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah membuatnya cemberut. "Tapi..." Miku memiringkan kepalanya kemudian menatap Mizki. "Aku ada acara lain sore ini."

Mizki menggerutu kemudian memggembungkan pipinya. "Padahal hari ini adalah hari diskonnya... apa tidak bisa kamu menunda acaramu? Kita sudah lama tidak main."

Miku menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kikuk. Dia mengangkat satu alisnya. "Tidak bisa, acaranya sangat penting." Miku melengkungkan senyum di bibirnya. "Ngomong-ngomong kamu sudah menyelesaikan lukisan untuk besok?" tanya Miku.

Mata Mizki membulat dan rahangnya jatuh membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Mizki kemudian menutup mulutnya dan memegangi kepalanya. "Astaga, lukisanku belum selesai!" Mizki segera memegang bahu Miku dan menyentakkan alisnya. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya! tapi minggu depan kita harus kesana!" Mizki kemudian berbalik dan berlari. Dia menolehkan kepalanya kepada Miku sambil melambaikan tangannya berteriak, "dadah!"

Miku tersenyum dan membalas lambaikan Mizki dengan tangannya. Senyuman manis di wajah Miku sedikit mendingin. _Untunglah dia pergi._ Miku kembali merekahkan wajah manisnya dan berjalan keluar dari kompleks universitasnya.

Miku mengambil jalan menuju perpustakaan kota. Melewati kota yang ramai, perjalanan dari kampusnya menuju perpustakaan kota cukup memakan waktu. Meskipun mereka berada dalam satu universitas yang sama, tapi mereka jarang bertemu karena jarak gedung kampus dan juga waktu belajar yang berbeda.

Miku terus berjalan, tidak menggunakan kendaraan umum karena dia tidak terbiasa dengan jadwal bis. Miku mengamati langit-langit. Langit yang berwarna jingga sudah mulai berbaur dengan kegelapan sehingga menimbulkan warna keunguan yang cantik sebelum akhirnya malam benar-benar menyelimuti langit. Miku memerhatikan jam tangannya. Jarum jam menunjukkan waktu yang sudah lewat dari pukul enam sore. Miku sampai di depan perpustakaan kota. Perjalan yang cukup melelahkan untuk kakinya. Kalaupun dia ingin pulang, dia harus menggunakan taksi karena kakinya terlalu kelelahan.

Miku menoleh-noleh ke sekitarnya ketika dia masuk ke dalam perpustakaan kota. Setelah mengisi daftar buku pengunjung, dia melihat daftar barisan buku yang terpajang di tiang sebelah meja peminjaman dan pengembalian buku. Pikirannya sedikit kesal karena dia tidak dapat melihat nama Luka di halaman pengunjung yang diisinya. Resepsionis itu membuka halaman baru untuk Miku sehingga dia tidak bisa mencari jejak kapan Luka sampai di tempat ini. _Bisnis, ekonomi, financial... lantai... dua blok C._ Miku merekahkan senyumannya kepada petugas perpustakaan yang menanyakan buku apa yang dicarinya. Miku kemudian pergi ke bagian perpustakaan yang lebih dalam kemudian pergi ke lantai atas.

Dia menyusuri blok-blok buku di perpustakaan dan sampailah dia pada blok C di lantai dua yang menyimpan buku-buku tentang ekonomi, bisnis dan semua yang berhubungan dengan itu. Di depan tiang blok C terdapat papan kaca yang berisi daftar-daftar rak dan buku-buku yang disimpannya. Entah apa istilah yang dibacanya itu. Dia tidak mengerti masalah tentang bisnis ataupun ekonomi yang dipelajari Luka. Tapi kalaupun kedatangannya kesini hanya untuk mencari Luka, dia bisa mengambil satu buku secara asal lalu membacanya sambil menilik-nilik ruangan untuk mencari Luka.

Miku mengambil satu buku yang besar dan membawanya ke meja baca di dalam blok C. Miku membuka buku tersebut dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dia menegakkan buku tersebut agar menutupi wajahnya. Miku mengintip sekelilingnya kemudian menemukan seseorang dengan rambut pink yang duduk di ujung meja yang ada di barisan depannya. Luka duduk memunggunginya. Miku sangat yakin bahkan tanpa harus melihat wajah si pemilik rambut pink tersebut. Dia yakin karena bando yang dikenakannya persis dengan bando yang Luka gunakan hari ini, juga tas selendangnya.

Lama sekali Miku memerhatikan Luka dari belakang. Luka berkumpul dengan beberapa temannya, yang satu berambut biru tua, dan yang satunya berambut coklat. Yang berambut tua itu adalah laki-laki. Tapi dilihat dari gerak tubuh Luka, tidak ada sedikit kekakuan dari Luka, menandakan Luka hanya menganggap anak laki-laki itu sebatas temannya saja.

Setelah bel berbunyi menandakan perpustakaan tutup Luka dan kelompoknya bangkit, begitu juga dengan Miku. Miku segera mengembalikan bukunya ke raknya karena dia melihat Luka dan kelompoknya berjalan ke lorong rak yang berbeda dengannya.

Miku kembali membuntuti Luka setelah melihat bayangan si laki-laki berambut biru, Luka berdiri di pinggir, sementara si gadis berambut coklat berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Miku membuntuti mereka keluar dari perpustakaan kota.

Di jalan persimpangan, Luka memisahkan diri dari mereka. Kedua teman Luka itu seperti memaksa Luka ikut dengan mereka tapi Luka tetap memisahkan dirinya. Miku bersembunyi di balik bangunan tapi matanya masih mengintip Luka.

Luka berjalan menuju taman kota yang ada di dekat perpustakaan. Miku membuntutinya dengan hati-hati di belakangnya. Luka sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Miku karena banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang di trotoar. Tapi Luka berhenti dan berjalan menuju pohon yang ada di trotoar besar. Ada tempat duduk di sana. Dia tidak meneruskan langkahnya menuju taman kota yang kemungkinan telah tutup karena sudah malam. Luka berhenti melihat pertunjukan seorang pengamen jalanan yang bermain gitar. Di sebelah pengamen itu ada seorang gadis kecil yang duduk di kursi roda dan bernyanyi. Luka berdiri di sebelah lelaki yang bermain gitar dan bertepuk tangan sambil menyanyi bersama gadis kecil.

Mereka sedikit dikerumuni orang-orang. Orang-orang banyak yang melemparkan uang-uang mereka ke dalam kotak gitarnya. Lelaki itu memakai kupluk hitam dan memiliki warna rambut yang senada dengan Luka sementara gadis kecil itu berambut pirang kekuningan dan menggunakan bando pita besar. Miku mengepalkan tinjunya dan menyentakkan alisnya. Rasanya dia sangat tidak terima Luka bersenang-senang dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Tidak masalah jika Luka terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Tapi kali ini Luka terlihat sangat bahagia karena wajahnya yang berseri-seri. Dia bahkan terlihat lebih bahagia dengan mereka ketimbang dengan Miku. Luka selalu tertawa dan bercanda bersamanya, tapi tidak pernah terlihat keserian dan kebahagiaan yang memuncak dari dirinya. Luka seakan membatasi diri saat bersama dengan Miku.

Suara menggegelagar dari atas langit sedikit mengagetkan Miku dan pejalan kaki lainnya. Awan tidak terlihat karena langit sudah gelap, tapi bingang juga tak terlihat. Dengan kemunculan suara gemuruh dari petir, menandakan kalau hujan akan datang. Miku mengeluarkan payung dari dalam tasnya. Air hujan menbahasi pipinya. Rintik-rintik hujan kemudian jatuh menyusul setelah satu bulir hujan membasahi pipinya. Miku membuka payung tersebut dan hujan pun turun. Miku kembali memerhatikan Luka.

Luka berhenti bernyanyi dan sibuk melindungi tasnya dengan memeluk tasnya itu. Lelaki yang bermain gitar tersebut kemudian berhenti bermain gitar dan mengeluarkan payung dari dalam tasnya, kemudian memayungi Luka. Setelah lelaki itu memayungi Luka, dia memasukkan gitarnya ke dalam kotak gitarnya. Luka memayungi dirinya dan juga lelaki itu dalam satu payung yang cukup besar untuk mereja berdua. Si gadis kecil tidak membawa payung, sehingga Luka menitipkan tasnya dan memberikan payungnya kepada gadis tersebut.

Si pengamen mengeluarkan seruling dari dalam tasnya. Dia tampak meminta maaf kepada Luka karena membuat Luka basah kuyup. Tapi, Luka tertawa dan wajahnya semakin bahagia. Senyuman yang sangat manis yang belum pernah Miku lihat terpancar di wajah Luka, membuat hatinya berdebar-debar tapi juga iri. Semuanya sudah jelas, Luka sedang jatuh cinta kepada pengamen jalanan itu. Hatinya sakit melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Miku memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya dan melupakan semua yang dilihatnya.

Miku kembali ke apartemen dengan menggunakan taksi agar mempersingkat waktu, kakinya juga sudah lelah berjalan dari kampusnya ke perpustakaan kota. Hujan mulai mereda ketika Miku memasuki apartemennya. Miku menanggalkan pakaiannya yang sedikit basah kemudian menaruhnya di tumpukan cucian kotor miliknya dan membersihkan diri. Selesai itu, Miku berjalan menuju kamarnya dan mengenakan piyama yang baru diambil dari dalam lemari pakaiannya. Tubuhnya dingin karena pendingin mobil dan juga karena air hujan. Miku mengeringkan rambutnya dan menyalakan penghangat ruangan. Miku menyalakan televisi dan menonton acara televisi yang biasa Luka lihat. Meskipun matanya menonton layar televisi tapi pikirannya melayang kepada senyuman Luka yang membuatnya cemburu. Bahkan telinganya ditulikan dengan kecemburuan yang dirasakannya. Suara keras dari televisi tidak menjangkau indra pendengarannya.

Dia tidak memerhatikan sudah berapa lama dirinya duduk tak bergeming sambil memikirkan segala hal tentang Luka. Tapi suara pintu yang terbuka mampu menjangkau pikirannya. Miku menolehkan kepalanya pada pintu. Senyuman hangat merekah di wajah yang sebelumnya dingin. "Selamat datang, Luka." Miku membulatkan matanya dan menurunkan alisnya, membuat matanya tampak lemah. "Kamu basah kuyup... kamu tidak membawa payung?" tanya Miku.

Luka menaruh tasnya yang sedikit kebasahan di lantai kemudian melepaskan sepatu selopnya. "Aku pulang... aku lupa tidak membawa payung."

Miku bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati Luka. "Oh, kamu pasti sedang terkena sial." Miku terkekeh. "Bersihkanlah badanmu. Aku akan membuatkan tes panas untukmu."

Luka tersenyum. "Terima kasih, maaf aku selalu merepotkanmu, Miku."

Miku masuk ke dalam dapur. "Kamu sama sekali tidak merepotkanku." Suara langkah kaki Luka menjauh dan terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka dan terutup.

Miku menuangkan air ke dalam ketel air kemudian memasaknya. Sekalian menunggu air menjadi panas, Miku menyiapkan dua cangkir. Dia memasukkan sedikit gula ke dalam masing-masing cangkir. Dia juga memasukkan satu kantung teh celup ke dalam teko teh. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, ketel air berbunyi dan Miku segera mematikan kompornya. Dia menuangkan air panas ke dalam teko kemudian menaruh teko beserta dua cangkir kosong di atas nampan. Miku membawa nampan tersebut ke ruang keluarga dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Dia mengeluarkan cangkir-cangkir dari nampan kemudian menuangkan teh panas ke dalamnya. Teko tersebut ditaruhnya kembali di atas nampan kemudian dia mengaduk teh sengan sendok teh.

Miku kembali menonton televisi dan kali ini pikirannya terhubung dengan telefisi tersebut. Luka keluar dari kamar mandi setelah memakan waktu lima belas menit. Dia keluar dengan menggunakan piyamanya. Luka duduk di sebelah Miku sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. "Terima kasih tehnya."

Luka dan Miku sedikit berbincang-bincang. Miku melupakan segala hal tentang kedua pengamen dan senyuman Luka yang manis waktu itu. Mata dan pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Luka yang duduk di sampingnya. Tawa-tawa kecil dan gurauan kecil mewarnai percakapan mereka, juga menghilangkan rasa curiga dalam diri Miku.

Tapi rasa curiga dan kegelisahan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Setelah telefisi mati dan Luka pergi tidur, pikirannya kembali terfokus kepada pengamen itu. Pengamen yang telah mencuri senyuman Luka darinya. _Laki-laki itu... dia pasti punya niat buruk._ Setelah lama-lama mengamati wajah Luka dan membuatnya tersenyum, Miku menutup matanya, membawa jiwanya pergi ke dunia mimpi.

.

Beberapa hari ini Miku lalui dengan belajar dan mengerjakan tugas. Jadwal minggu-minggu ini lebih padat dari pada minggu kemarin karena dosennya dikejar waktu untuk pergi ke luar negeri karena urusannya yang mendadak. Miku tidak bisa mengintai Luka atau mencari tahu tentang pengamen itu.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini ada yang aneh dari jadwal pulang Luka. Luka pulang larut malam setiap hari. Dia bahkan tidak menjelaskan alasannya apa, karena Miku selalu berpura-pura tidur ketika pulang karena Miku tidur pada pukul sebelas malam. Setiap pulang, Luka segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama dan lekas tidur. Pagi-pagi sekali Luka sering tidak fokus dan Miku sangat tidak tega untuk menanyakan alasan Luka pulang telat. Bahkan hari minggu, Luka keluar dari rumah. Tapi, Miku tidak bisa mengikutinya karena tugas lukisan dan tugas laporan yang menumpuk untuk mengejar batas akhir keberangkatan dosennya.

Miku memerhatikan Luka dari jendela ruang keluarga. Dia melihat dari sebelah sandaran kanvasnya. Luka berjalan keluar dari gedung apartemen dan masuk ke dalam terowongan pohon di depan apartemen mereka. Miku memerhatikan bayangan Luka sampai benar-benar tidak terlihat kemudian dia duduk di depan kanvasnya dan menggoreskan warna-warna muda pada kanvas polosnya.

Malam tiba dan Miku belum selesai melukis. Melukis seseorang tanpa modelnya sedikit memperlambat kerjanya. Dia hanya mengandalkan ingatan dan imajinasinya untuk melukis Luka. Miku berhenti ketika warna biru muda menggores bagian mata untuk menambah kilauan-kilauan mata pada lukisan. "Matanya... tidak seindah yang aslinya," gumam Miku. Miku tersenyum tipis kepada lukisannya itu. "Bahkan tulisan sebagus apapun tidak akan ada yang menyamai kecantikannya."

Miku memerhatikan lukisannya sendiri. Lukisan dengan Luka sebagai modelnya. Luka berdiri di tengah-tengah taman bunga crocus dengan memegang satu buket bunga garnedia. Dalam lukisan itu Luka menggunakan gaun sore putih tanpa lengan, rambut terurai. Baju dan rambutnya tertiup angin dari sebelah barat. Mahkota-mahkota bunga juga ikut berterbangan. Mata Luka dalam lukisan itu memancarkan kebahagiaan dan bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman manis dengan rona merah di pipinya. "Kamu pasti tidak tahu maksud dari lukisanku, Luka." Miku menyampingkan kuasnya dan telunjuknya hendak menyentuh bunga garnedia. "Gardenia memiliki arti: kamu cantik, dan cinta yang rahasia." Telunjuknya kemudian bergerak meraih bunga crocus. "Sementara crocus artinya: kamu yang cantik." Miku terkekeh sendiri kemudian meletakan kuas dan palet di meja sebelah sandaran kanvasnya. "Ini adalah ungkapan perasaanku. Kamu itu cantik Luka, dan aku mencintaimu." Matanya melembut. "Tapi aku merahasiakan semuanya darimu." Bayangan pengamen dan Luka muncul di benaknya membuat giginya menggertak marah dan alisnya menyentak. "Tapi kalau aku tidak jujur... laki-laki itu bisa merebut Luka."

Luka masuk ke dalam rumah. Miku memperhatikannya. Wajahnya tampak kelelahan, tapi wajah Luka akhir-akhir ini memang selalu kelelahan.

Miku berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Kenapa kamu pulang malam-malam sekali?" tanyanya. Dia menempatkan tangannya di depan dadanya. "Kamu kelihatan lelah sekali akhir-akhir ini. Apa terjadi sesuatu di sekolah?"

Luka duduk di sofa dan bersandar. Kepalaya mengikuti Miku yang berjalan memutari sofa dan berjalan ke menuju dapur, kemudian berdiri di depan pintunya. Luka menyeringai sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya. "Sebenarnya mulai beberapa hari yang lalu aku mulai bekerja." Luka sedikit tersentak. Pupil mata Miku mengecil. Bulir keringat mengalir di keningnya. Kaki dan punggungnya mendingin, tatapan Miku terlalu menakutkan baginya. Ada kalanya sesekali meskipun jarang sekali, Miku mengeluarkan tatapan mata menyolok yang sangat membuatnya takut. Dan, Luka tahu, arti tatapan itu adalah emosi Miku yang marah.

Luka menundukkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Miku. Dia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan menatap Miku. "Apa kamu marah?" Meskipun dia menunduk, dia masih bisa melihat tatapan Miku karena Miku lebih pendek darinya.

Miku melembutkan tatapan matanya. Dia melengkungkan senyuman tipis di bibirnya kemudan memutar badannya sambil berjalan mendekati Luka. "Tidak, aku hanya kaget." Miku memperhatikan tatapan Luka yang sedikit menghindarinya. "Apa kamu sedang membutuhkan uang?"

Luka mengangkuk. Dia mengusap-usap lengan bagian atasnya sambil menatap Miku. "Iya..."

"Ayahmu membuat masalah lagi? atau untuk biaya sekolah?" tanya Miku tanpa ekspresi.

Luka kembali mengusap-usap lengan bagian atasnya. "Sekolah... sudah satu bulan ini aku tidak menghubungi ayahku. Dia juga sudah tidak mengirimkan aku uang selama dua bulan ini... tapi untung aku masih punya tabungan. Tapi sekarang tabunganku menipis. Untunglah aku tinggal denganmu di sini... aku sangat terbantu."

Miku membulatkan matanya dan alisnya naik. Mulutnya menganga. Miku kembali melengkungkan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. "Kenapa kamu tidak bilang kepadaku?" Miku diam sebentar. "Aku akan telefon ibu untuk membayar biaya sekolahmu."

Luka segera mendekati Miku kemudian memegang tangan Miku. "Tidak!" Luka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah banyak merepotkan keluargamu..."

Miku melepaskan genggaman tangan Luka. Miku menggeleng-geleng pelan dan merekahkan senyuman manis kepada Luka. "Kamu tidak merepotkan. Bukankah memang sudah seharusnya kalau kita harus menolong keluarga kita sendiri?"

Luka menatap Miku dengan tatapan yang sendu. "Tapi... aku benar-benar telah berhutang banyak kepadamu dan juga kepada keluargamu... setelah ibu meninggal, orang tuamu selalu membiayaiku, dan saat aku kuliah kamu bela-bela membeli apartemen ini untuk tempat tinggal kita berdua."

Miku memegang kedua tangan Luka dan kembali memberikan senyuman manis kepadanya. "Kamu tidak perlu khawatir soal itu. Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai hutang, kita kan keluarga. Lagipula aku ingin tinggal bersama Luka juga karena aku tidak ingin terus merasa kesepian."

Luka mengalihkan pandangannya dan melemaskan bahunya. Setelah diam dan merenung sesaat, Luka kembali menatap Miku. "Tapi... tetap saja... bibi terlalu banyak memberiku bantuan setelah kematian ibu, apalagi setelah perusahaan ayah bangkrut... aku tetap harus membayar hutangku pada kalian..."

"Kalau kamu memang bersikeras ingin membayar hutangmu, keluar dari pekerjaanmu sekarang juga," ucap Miku dengan tatapan datarnya.

Mata Luka membulat. "Apa?" Luka mempelajari tatapan datar Miku. Bulir keringat mengalir di keningnya. Mulutnya menganga. "Lalu, bagaimana bisa aku membayar hutangku kalau aku tidak bekerja?"

Miku melembutkan matanya. "Kamu bisa membayar hutangmu nanti, setelah lulus dan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang benar. Dan... kamu cukup membayar hutangmu untuk biaya kuliah saja, toh ibu dan ayah tidak pernah mempermasalahkan uang untuk kita."

Luka membungkam mulutnya. "Tapi... tetap saja." Luka kehabisan kata-kata. Dia sangat senang sedikit diringankan dari hutang-hutang yang selalu membebani pikirannya. Tapi, dia merasa kehilangan mukanya karena menumpang hidup di keluarga Miku.

"Kalau kamu masih merasa keberatan. Cukup temani aku setiap hari..." Miku mendekat kemudian memeluk Luka erat-erat. "Kamu tahu... tanpa kehadiranmu akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kesepian... sangat... sangat kesepian..."

Luka tak bergeming ketika tangan-tangan langsing Miku memeluknya. Tapi tatapan dan pancaran mata Miku yang hangat tidak sebanding dengan pelukan yang dirasakan Luka. Tangan-tangan Miku yang dingin membuat bulu di belakang lehernya berdiri dan merinding.

Miku berbisik, "teruslah berada di sampingku..."

Luka membalas pelukan Miku sambil mengusap-usap rambut Miku. Miku tersenyum bahagia dan menitikan air mata, dia menguatkan pelukannya pada Luka. Rasanya begitu hangat memeluk orang yang dicintainya.

Malam itu, senyuman terus melengkung di bibirnya bahkan sampai Miku terlelap tidur. Kesenangannya membuat mimpinya mempermainkan perasaannya menjadi bahagia.

Tapi, mimpi yang indah itu seketika membuatnya ngeri dan marah ketika pengamen berambut pink itu hadir dalam tidurnya.

Miku membuka matanya. Dia melihat punggung Luka dan rambutnya yang terurai di bantal. Miku menghela nafasnya dan kembali merekahkan senyuman di bibirnya dan kembali menutup matanya. _Aku... tidak akan membiarkan pengamen itu merebut Luka dariku._

.

Dua minggu berlalu. Luka tidak pernah pulang telat. Dia menepati janjinya agar pulang cepat dan menemani Miku. Tapi, meskipun berada dalam satu rumah, Miku tetap khawatir Luka akan pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Miku terus mengawasi Luka dengan mata tajamnya. Bahkan dia tidak bisa makan dengan tenang ketika dia melihat Luka berdandan cantik, kecurigaan selalu mengganggu dirinya dan mendorong dirinya untuk menyuruh Luka agar tetap berada di rumah dengan berbagai alasan.

Hari ini Miku mulai melukis lagi. Kini dia sedang melukis dirinya yang sedang memegang buket bunga primrose. Tapi buket itu masih berupa sketsa. Miku sedang melukis rambutnya sendiri di atas kanvas. Meskipun sedang melukis, Miku tetap memerhatikan Luka dengan seksama yang sedang menonton acara masak. Hari ini hari libur dan di luar langitnya gelap, mendung, berawan. Waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga sore.

"Miku," panggil Luka. Miku menolehkan kepalanya kepada Luka. Luka bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berbalik menatap Miku. "Aku baru ingat. Persediaan makan kita habis. Dari kemarin aku langsung pulang ke rumah dan tidak sempat belanja." Luka berjalan menuju pintu kamar mereka. "Aku akan pergi ke supermarket."

Miku bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Aku ikut." Miku menaruh palet dan kuas catnya di meja sebelahnhya.

Luka menunjuk ke jendela. Dia menunjuk ke langit yang keabuan karena mendung. "Tidak, bagaimana kalau hujan? bukankah kamu bilang kalau kamu tidak enak badan? tadi malam juga badanmu panas kan."

Miku menggerutu dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dia menggembungkan pipinya. "Tapi aku ingin ikut..."

Luka melambaikan tangannya. "Tidak. Bagaimana kalau nanti hujan turun? meskipun membawa payung, tapi payung hanya akan melindungi kepalamu. Angin hujan bisa membuat panasmu naik lagi." Luka masuk ke dalam kamarnya, kemudian setelah beberapa saat Luka keluar dengan membawa tas selendangnya dan payung.

Miku melirik kepada Luka. "Aku... tidak boleh ikut?" tanya Miku kemudian mengangkat kepalanya. Dia sedikit melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah, matanya menjadi sendu.

Luka melengkungkan senyumannya. "Tidak." Luka melembutkan tatapan matanya. "Aku tidak ingin kamu sakit." Luka berjalan menuju pintu kemudian mengenakan sendalnya. "Aku akan pulang cepat." Luka membuka pintunya kemudian keluar dan menutup lagi pintunya.

Suara pintu yang tertutup seketika merubah air muka Miku yang terlihat lucu dengan kepolosan dan kelucuannya menjadi datar dan dingin. Matanya menatap dingin pintu yang baru saja ditutup Luka.

Miku kembali duduk dan kembali mengambil kuas dan palet yang ditaruhnya. Dia mengaplikasikan warna biru muda kehijauan di rambutnya. Gerakan tangannya lebih lambat dari gerakan tangannya ketika masih ada Luka di rumah itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, hujan turun dengan deras disertai petir yang menyambar-nyambar bumi. Miku menyentak menutup matanya karena terkejut dengan sambaran petir yang menggelegar.

Miku menoleh ke jendela luar memerhatikan dedaunan merah yang berguguran karena angin kencang dan guyuran hujan yang tiba-tiba. "Hujan angin," gumam Miku. Miku menoleh kepada kanvasnya lagi dan kembali melukis. "Dia memang berencana untuk pergi tanpaku."

Waktu terus berlalu dan hari semakin gelap. Hujan belum berhenti dan angin masih kencang. Televisi masih terus menyala. Tangan Miku sedikit terasa kaku dan dia merasakan suhu tubuhnya kembali memanas. "Aku harus minum obat." Miku menaruh palet dan kuatnya kembali di meja sebelahnya. Miku memperhatikan lukisan di kanvasnya yang belum rampung. Hanya tinggal bagian mata dan buket primrosenya yang belum diwarnainya. Hujan mulai mereda.

Miku berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memperhatikan keluar jendela. "Sudah malam... aku lapar... tapi tidak ada makanan." Miku melirik ke jam dinding.

Jam menunjumkan waktu sudah lewat jam delapan malam. "Luka belum pulang, tapi dia pergi sudah lama sekali."

Terlintas bayangan si pengamen dalam benak Miku. Pupil mata Miku mengecil dan dia memperhatikan jendela di sebelahnya. Lampu-lampu menerangi jalan dan cahaya-cahaya dari apartemen jatuh ikut menerangi halaman lantai dasar. Miku melihat payung pink yang terbuka bergerak cepat memasukki gedung apartemen. "Itu pasti Luka, dia pasti baru saja bertemu dengan pengamen itu!"

Miku berjalan menjauhi jendela dan mendekati pintu masuk kamar apartemennya. Miku berdiri berjarak beberapa langkah dari pintu. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat seseorang membuka pintu. Luka membuka pintu apartemennya. Miku memasang tatapan tajamnya kepada Luka yang membawa payung dan kantung plastik yang sama-sama basah.

Luka masuk ke dalam sambil menutup pintu apartemennya. Dia menaruh payung di pojok pintu. Luka tersenyum kepada Miku. "Miku? kamu menungguku dari tadi ya? maaf... tadi hujan deras dan aku menunggu hujan, tapi ternyata hujan tidak kunjung reda."

Miku memperhatikan Luka yang basah kuyup, meskipun menggunakan payung, tapi kalau hujan angin yang seperti badai tadi, percuma saja menggunakan payung. "Kamu bohong!" Pupil mata Miku mengecil.

Luka sedikit tersentak. Kedua alisnya terangkat dan Luka mengambil langkah mundur. "Apa maksudmu berbohong?" jantung Luka sedikit berdebar karena melihat tatapan Miku yang tajam.

Miku mendekati Luka. Tatapan matanya semakin tajam dan menusuk Luka. "Kamu pasti mendatangi pengamen itu bukan?"

Luka mengangkat satu alisnya. "Pengamen mana maksdumu?"

Miku sedikit menyipitkan matanya, memberi tatapan dingin yang menusuk jantung Luka. "Pengamen dengan gitar yang bersama anak kecil yang duduk di kursi roda."

Luka menyeluarkan senyum hambar yang terlihat canggung karena alisnya yang melengkung ke bawah. "Oh... dia temanku..."

Miku bergumam bisu kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. "Tidak mungkin dia itu cuman temanmu... aku belum pernah melibat senyuman manismu seperti itu..." gumam Miku.

Miku menderap kemudian mendorong Luka ke pintu dan memeluknya. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Luka. Kantung plastik yang dipegang Luka jatuh dan menimbulkan suara pecahan telur. "Mi-Miku? kenapa tiba-tiba memelukku? tas belanjaannya jadi jatuh..." Luka menghela nafasnya. "Ah... telurnya jadi pecah..." Luka membelai rambut Miku yang terurai. "Maaf... kamu pasti kesepian ya..."

Miku mengangguk, dia tersenyum manja sambil mengubur pipinya. "Luka... jangan pergi dengan laki-laki itu... jangan cintai dia..."

Luka berhenti membelai rambut Miku. "Apa maksudmu?" Luka menundukkan kepalanya menatap Miku.

Miku menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap wajah Luka. Telinga Miku sedikit memanas dan debaran jantungnya semakin kencang dan keras. Rasanya seperti meledak. Baru kali ini dia seagresif ini kepada Luka. "Jangan pergi dengan laki-laki lain... aku mencintaimu..." bisik Miku. Kini baju Miku ikut basah. Kulit dinginnya bersentuhan dengan baju Luka yang basah, tapi dia bisa merasakan kehangatan kulit Luka meskipun dibungkus pakaian yang basah.

Pupil mata Luka mengecil. Dia mendorong Miku menjauh darinya. "Apa yang kamu katakan tadi Miku?" tanya Luka sambil memegang bahu Miku.

Wajah Miku semakin merah, dan telinganya memanas. "Aku mencintaimu Luka... bukan cinta seorang saudara... tapi perasaan cinta sepasang kekasih. Kamu mengerti?" tanya Miku kemudian membuka tangannya lebar-lebar dan berusaha memeluk Luka. Miku menyentakkan alisnya ketika merasakan kekuatan Luka yang menahan dirinya mendekati Luka.

Luka menahan Miku yang akan memeluknya. Alis Luka melompat kaget kemudian melengkung ke bawah. "Aku mengerti... aku menyadari perasaanmu... tapi aku selalu menyangkal semua yang aku ketahui." Luka membuang mukanya dari Miku. "Miku... aku tidak bisa bersamamu. Meskipun aku akan tetap ada di sampingmu, aku tidak bisa bersamamu."

Mata Miku kembali mendingin dan dari kedua ujung matanya menitik air mata yang kemudian mengalir di pipinya dan jatuh ke lantai bersamaan dengan jatuhnya rintik air dari baju Luka yang basah. "Kenapa? kenapa kamu tidak bisa bersamaku? Apa karena kita sepupu dekat?" Miku menjatuhkan tangannya yang sebelumnya terbuka berusaha memeluk Luka.

"Bukan." Luka menoleh kepada Miku. "Karena kita perempuan. Kamu tidak akan pernah bisa bersamaku, karena kita perempuan. Tidak akan pernah ada kesempatan untuk kita bersama dan menjadi sepasang kekasih." Luka membuang mukanya lagi dan menatap lantai yang basah karena air hujan dari bajunya.

Miku melengkungkan senyuman tapi tatapan matanya masih datar dan dingin. Pipinya masih basah karena bulir air mata yang baru saja mengalir. "Jadi, kalau salah satu diantara kita adalah laki-laki, maka kamu akan menerima cintaku?"

Luka tidak menjawab ataupun bereaksi dengan gestur. Dia tetap diam tak bergerak.

Miku salah mengartikan diamnya Luka sehingga senyuman merekah di wajahnya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan meminta uang yang banyak kepada mama dan aku akan menggunakan uang itu untuk melakukan operasi menjadi laki-laki. Dengan begitu kita bisa bersama. Benarkan? itu kan maumu?"

Luka tidak menoleh. "Aku tidak akan bersamamu."

Senyuman memudar, bibir yang sebelumnya melengkung berubah datar. "Kenapa?" tanya Miku dengan suara datar dan dinginnya. Tapi, air mata mengalir dari matanya.

Luka melepaskan bahu Miku dan menjatuhkan tangan-tangannya. Luka menoleh kepada Miku. "Karena aku tidak mecintaimu. Aku menyayangimu tapi aku tidak mencintaimu."

"Kamu menyayangiku, tapi kenapa tidak mencintaiku?" Miku menatap Luka dengan dingin kemudian bibirnya berseringai. "Aku tahu, ini semua pasti karena pengamen itu bukan?"

Mata Luka membulat dan alisnya naik. Dia kenal tatapan itu, entah kenapa setiap Miku berseringai dengan mata dinginnya, dia selalu merasa takut. "Bukan!" ucap Luka dengan nada suara yang meninggi. "Aku memang tidak bisa mencintaimu."

Miku memeluk Luka sambil menatapnya dengan fokus. "Tapi kamu bilang kamu sudah menyayangimu kan, kamu tinggal mencoba untuk mencintaiku saja." Miku mengeratkan pelukannya. "Anggap saja ini untuk membayar hutangmu... kamu tahu... membayar hutang dengan menyerahkan tubuh dan hatimu kepadaku..."

Luka mendorong Miku tapi kali ini pelukan Miku sangat erat. "Miku!" teriak Luka. "Kamu sudah gila ya... aku tidak bisa melakukan itu..." tapi suaranya melemah menjadi lirihan.

"Iya, aku sudah gila!" teriak Miku sambil mengangkat kepalanya. Miku melengkungkan senyumannya. "Aku gila karenamu. Aku selalu memikirkanmu Luka... setiap hari... setiap waktu... aku selalu memikirkanmu..." Miku cekikikan dan berseringai, "kamu harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membuatku seperti ini, Luka."

"Lepaskan aku Miku..." Luka mendorong Miku tapi Miku mengeratkan pelukannya dan membuat Luka sesak.

Miku terkekeh. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu Luka... kamu harus bersamaku... kamu punya hutang bukan... kamu harus membayarnya dengan bersamaku..." Air mata yang sebelumnya mengalir kini telah berhenti tapi masih meninggalkan bekas basah. Miku terkekeh lagi. "Kamu juga harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membuatku seperti ini..."

Luka mendorong Miku dengan sekuat tenaganya. "Lepaskan aku, Miku!" Luka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan melangkah mundur. "Ini salah... perasaanmu itu salah..." Luka memegang engsel pintu apatemennya.

"Luka..." gumam Miku. Miku menatap Luka dengan tajam dengan matanya yang membulat. Miku mendekati Luka. "Kamu mau pergi?" Miku tersenyum kemudian terkekeh. "Kamu tidak akan bisa kabur..."

Jantung Luka berdebar, bukan karena perasaan terpana atau malu, tapi takut. Luka takut melihat seringai Miku. Dia membuka pintu kemudian berlari keluar apartemen.

"Luka!" Pupil mata Miku mengecil ketika dia melihat Luka berlari keluar apartemen. Miku berlari mengejar Luka. "Luka kamu mau kemana?" teriak Miku. Dia terus mengikuti Luka yang terus berlari. "Luka! kamu tidak bisa pergi dariku!" teriakan dan derapannya diacuhkan oleh Luka yang terus berlari menghindarinya.

Luka masuk ke dalam lift yang kosong. Pintu lift mulai menutup dan Luka terus menekan tombol pintu lift berulang kali.

Miku terus berlari meskipun kakinya terasa lelah dan mulai kehabisan nafas. Miku bukan orang yang atletis, lebih tepatnya dia hanyalah gadis rumahan yang tidak suka berolahraga. "Kamu... tidak akan... bisa lari... dariku, Luka." Miku terkekeh, air mata mulai membasahi matanya dan mengalir membanjiri pipinya.

Tapi sayang, pintu lift tertutup padahal Miku belum sempat mendekati lift. Luka adalah pelari yang cepat, dia pasti menang dalam soal ketangkasan fisik jika lawannya adalah Miku.

Kaki Miku terasa lemas. Dia berhenti dan memberhatikan lift. Air matanya semakin deras membanjiri mata dan pipinya. "Luka..." Miku menjatuhkan dirinya dan duduk lesehan di karpet apartemen yang mengarah ke lift. "Kenapa kamu jahat sekali padaku..." Isak tangis kini menyesakkan nafasnya. Jantungnya berdebar takut dan jantungnya bagai ditusuk belati. "Apa karena kita sama-sama perempuan?" Miku menundukkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kamu tidak bisa mencintaiku... bukankah aku sudah banyak membantumu? kamu tidak tahu malu, Luka..."

Pintu lift kembaki terbuka. Harapan yang telah hilang kembali berkumpul. Miku mengangkat kepalanya dan merekahkan senyuman. Tapi senyuman dan harapan itu sirna ketika dia tahu orang yang keluar dari lift itu bukanlah Luka. _Tapi dia pasti kembali... di luar masih hujan dan kalaupun dia pergi, dia tidak punya apa-apa, dia pasti kembali untuk mengambil barang-barangnya, dan saat dia kembali... aku tidak akan membiarkan Luka pergi._ Miku terkekeh kemudian bangun ketika orang yang keluar dari lift itu membantunya berdiri. Tanpa mengatakan terima kasih Miku berjalan kembali ke apartemennya, senyum merekah di bibirnya. Miku terkekeh. "Kalau aku pergi mengerjarmu... akan semakin besar peluangmu untuk kembali dan mengambil barang-barangmu," gumam Miku.

Miku kembali ke apartemennya. Dia mengabaikan belanjaan Luka yang ada di depan pintu. Miku menutup pintu tanpa menguncinya. Panas badannya ia abaikan meskipun itu membuat tubuhnya semakin lemas.

Miku duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi dan memeluk bantal sofa. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah jam sambil berharap Luka akan cepat-cepat kembaku sehingga dia bisa mengurung Luka hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Miku menonton acara televisi kesukaan Luka. "Kalau dia pulang, apa yang harus aku lakukan pada Luka?" Miku tersenyum sambil terkekeh. "Apa aku kurung dia di kamar? atau aku ikat dan aku bekap mulutnya?" Mata Miku menghitam meskipun seringai menghiasi mulutnya.

Waktu terus berlalu sambil Miku membayangkan apa yang bisa dia lakukan kepada Luka. Tapi meskipun menunggu dan terus menunggu, Luka tak kunjung datang. Jam dinding menunjukkan waktu sudah pada pukul sebelas malam lebih empat puluh menit.

Kini Miku duduk meringkuk sambil memeluk sofa dan menggigit kuku jarinya. "Dia tidak kunjung datang..." Mata Miku sudah mulai mengantuk. Berulang kali matanya menutup, tapi Miku selalu berusaha menahan kantuknya. "Kalau aku tidur... bisa-bisa Luka kembali kemudian pergi dengan mudahnya..." Panas di tubuhnya semakin melemaskan Miku. "Sial... karena sakit panas... aku jadi cepat mengantuk..."

Miku terus membuka matanya, berusaha melawan kantuk. Tapi sekuat apapun Miku mengabaikan panas tubuhnya dan melawan kantuknya, tanpa sadar dia jatuh dalam tidurnya. Tidur singkat, mungkin itu yang dia butuhkan.

.

Malam itu Miku tidak bermimpi. Mungkin karena dia terlalu lelap dalam tidurnya. Dan tidurnya juga terasa singkat saat dia membuka matanya. Orang bilang, tidur lelap itu terasa singkat dan tanpa mimpi yang mengganggu.

Miku membuka matanya, dia tidak berada di ruang depan, melainkan di kamarnya. Cahaya matahari juga sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya, bahkan menghangatkan wajah dan tangannya yang tidak tertutupi selimut. Tidak ada suara burung berkicau.

Miku bangun dari tidurnya, handuk yang sedikit basah jatuh dari dahinya. Dia memperhatikan handuk tersebut dan pakaian yang digunakannya. Piyama. Tapi Miku tidak ingat kalau dia mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama. "Mungkinkan semua itu mimpi?" Miku menoleh-noleh ke sekitar kamarnya, tidak ada yang berubah, sebagian besar barang-barang kecil Luka masih ada di kamarnya. Senyum melengkung di bibirnya. "Syukurlah itu semua cuman mimpi..."

Miku bangkit dari kasurnya dan berdiri. Tubuhnya tidak terasa selemas tadi malam. Miku berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Televisi dalam keadaan mati. _Sudah pasti Luka yang mematikannya._ Miku melirik ke arah jam dinding. _Jam sembilan pagi, Luka pasti sudah berangkat ke kampus._

Miku duduk di sofa dan matanya tertuju pada obat dan surat yang ada di meja kopi. Miku mengambil obat tersebut. Obat itu adalah obat penurun panas. Miku kemudian menaruh obat tersebut dan mengambil surat yang ada di sebelah obat. Surat itu terlipat sedikit tidak rapih. Miku membuka lipatannya. Mata Miku membulat dan pupil matanta mengecil ketika mendapati tulisan tangan Luka yang ada di salam kertas surat tersebut. Miku membaca isi surat tersebut:

 _Miku, maafkan aku._

 _Aku pergi dari apartemenmu._

 _Terima kasih atas semua kebaikan dan bantuan yang kamu berikan kepadaku. Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa mengembalikan perasaanmu. Aku menyayangimu, sebagai saudara. Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu seperti yang kamu inginkan. Maafkan karena aku telah membuatmu sedih dan aku telah banyak merepotkanmu._

 _Maafkan aku juga yang tidak tahu malu karena pergi tanpa berpamintan denganmu. Aku janji aku akan membayar hutang-hutangku padamu. Tapi aku mohon... jangan cari aku... aku akan mengirimkan hutang-hutangku ke rekeningmu._

 _Terima kasih untuk semuanya, dan... aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya_

 _Luka_

Miku mengepalkan tinju sehingga membuat kertas itu menjadi kusut. "Dia pergi..." Miku menggertakkan giginya dan menyentakkan alisnya. "Dasar perempuan tidak tahu malu!"

Miku membuang bola kertas itu ke sofanya kemudian berlari kamarnya. Dia membuka lemari pakaiannya dan Luka. Sebagian besar lemari besar itu kini tinggal hanya setengah dari isinya. Baju-baju Luka tidak ada. Koper Luka yang disimpan di dalam lemari juga tidak ada. Miku memeriksa kamarnya lagi. Laptop dan ponsel Luka, semua barang elektronik kecil milik Luka tidak ada, tapi barang-barang kecil milik Luka seperti kosmetiknya masih ada di meja rias

Miku berlari ke dapur. Dia memeriksa piring dan gelas yang ada di dalam lemari piring. Piring dan gelas yang sering kali dipakai Luka masih ada. Di meja makan terdapat telur omelet yang suda dingin. Miku berlari lagi ke kamar mandi. Handuk dan sikat gigi Luka tidak ada di dalamnya. Miku berlari ke jalan depan pintu. Dia memperhatikan rak sepatu. Tidak ada satupun sepatu atau sandal Luka yang tersisa. Dia benar-benar pergi.

"Dia pergi..." Air mata kembali membanjiri mata Miku. Kejadian tadi malam benar-benar nyata, bukan mimpi. "Luka..."

Miku berlari ke ruang tengah dan mengambil palet dan kuas yang ada di meja sebelah sandaran kanvas. Miku berteriak sambil melemparkan palet dan semua isi cat air ke lukisan yang ada di bawah lantai, yang disandarkan ke jendela. Lukisan itu lukisan dengan Luka sebagai modelnya. Lukisan dimana Luka memegang buket bunga gardenia. "Aku membencimu!" Lukisan itu kini tergores cat air yang tumpah, meskipun palet telah mengering, cat air yang masih sedikit basah menggores lukisan itu. Lukisan itu kini telah cacat.

Miku berlari kemudian mengambil lukisan tersebut. "Aku membencimu, Luka!" teriak Miku dengan isak tangisnya sambil melemparkan kanvas tersebut ke punggung sofa miliknya.

Miku jatuh duduk kemudian bersandar di jendela sambil menahan isak tangisnya. Dia berusaha menahan air mata yang membanjiri mata dan pipinya. "Sial... aku membencimu, Luka..." Miku menatap langit-langit rumahnya kemudian menoleh ke lukisan dirinya yang belum ia selesaikan. Hanya tinggal mewarnai matanya dan juga mewarnai bunga primrose yang dipegangnya.

"Buket primrose..." Miku menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. "Aku... tidak akan menyelesaikan lukisan itu..." Karena ia membuka mulutnya, ada beberapa derasan air mata yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Rasanya asin.

Miku memiringkan kepalanya. Pandangannya kabur, dia melamun meskipun matanya terbuka tapi benar-benar tidak ada yang difokuskan matanya. _Salah satu arti dari primrose adalah aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, dan juga cinta yang baru mulai. Tapi... kalau aku tidak mewarnai bunga itu... bunga itu tidak akan menjadi bunga primrose, sehingga bunga itu tidak akan memiliki arti. Tapi hatiku terlalu sakit untuk mewarnai bunga itu... karena arti dari lukisan itu... sangat berharga untukku. Aku mencintaimu... tapi... aku membencimu._

* * *

A.N

Halo, kaze disini. yeay, ini bad end pertamaku hahaha bagaimana?

Oh iya, kalian tau arti-arti bunga? aku ga begitu paham sama arti bunga gardenia sih, jadi kalau ada arti yang salah, tolong beritahu aku lewat PM atau review.

Kalau bicara soal bunga, bunga yang aku sukai adalah mawar karena setiap warna memiliki arti yang berbeda, apalagi mawar punya duri jadi gimana-gimana gitu hahaha.

Kalian tau bunga primrose? aku belum pernah liat bunga primrose secara langsung hahaha, tapi aku tau bunga primrose dari ending Gundam 00 s2. Menurutku bunga-bunga yang ada di bawah gundam sama setsuna kecil itu bunga primrose soalnya kan banyan warna tapi tengah-tengahnya ada warna kuning. Dan aku suka artinya hahaha apalagi setsuna marina jadi canon dan setsuna selalu ngebayangin marina. Itu menururku, bagaimana dengan kalian? Ah maaf ini kan beda fandom ya hehhehe maaf kebawa suasana saking sukanya 00 apalagi setsuna marina XD

Sampai ketemu di oneshote lainnya (o'w')9

Feel free to review


	2. Chapter 2

**Vocaloid, Fanloid, Utauloid** **bukan milik saya. Saya hanya memiliki ide cerita dan tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.**

 **Jika ada kesamaan ide itu terjadi karena ketidaksengajaan dan harap dimaklumi.**

* * *

 _ _Blind – Not a part  
__

* * *

Oliver menyingkirkan salju yang turun di atas rambut pirang mudanya. Salju lagi-lagi bertumpuk di kepalanya yang tidak ditutupi payung ataupun topi. Oliver menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya kembali mengibas-ngibaskan salju yang bertumpuk di atas kepalanya. Syal di pakainya sedikit melonggar karena kepalanya yang menunduk. Salah satu ujung dari syal biru muda yang dipakainya jatuh dan menjuntai-juntai, menciptakan bayangan hitam yang mengayun-ayun.

"Karena telat bangun, aku jadi lupa membawa payung," gumam Oliver sambil mengalungkan bagian selendangnya yang berayun-ayun.

Saat dia menunduk, indra penglihatannya menangkap sosok bayangan hitam yang menyatu dengan bayangan dirinya sendiri. Merasa penasaran dengan bayangan yang berbentuk payung, Oliver mendongak. Dia melihat payung transparan melindungi kepala dan tubuhnya dari salju-salju yang turun.

"Kamu tidak membawa payung?" tanya sebuah suara dari belakangnya. Suara itu sedikit tinggi utuk suara laki-laki, seperti suara anak-anak. Tapi suara itu juga tak asing di telinga Oliver.

Ekor mata Oliver menangkap buyar sosok lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya berdiri di sebelahnya. Lelaki itu menoleh kepada Oliver. Oliver kenal sosok lelaki itu meskipun hanya melihat dengan ekor matanya. Laki-laki itu adalah kakak kelas Oliver. Namanya Len.

Tanpa menjawab, Oliver menolehkan kepalanya kepada lelaki yang ada di sebelahnya. Senyuman tipis melengkungkan bibirnya. Tawa canggung menyusul senyuman tipis tersebut bersamaan dengan tangannya yang mengusap-usap leher belakangnya.

"Kak Len?"

"Harusnya kamu selalu siap membawa payung atau topi di musim dingin seperti ini. Kamu bisa sakit," ucap Len. Matanya menatap Oliver dengan datar.

"Aku..." Oliver sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengaruk-gark pipi kanannya dengan telunjuknya. Ia sedikit merasa tidak nyaman berdekatan dengan lelaki pirang ini, tapi disisi lain dalam dirinya, Oliver merasa senang. "Lupa membawa payung..."

Len mendengus pelan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada jalanan bersalju di depannya. "Lain kali jangan sampai lupa membawa payung." Len menyerongkan kepalanya dan melirik Oliver. Mulutnya yang sedikit lebar menyinggungkan seringai tipis. "Kalau kamu sakit, tidak ada orang yang memberiku kue gratis saat istirahat."

Seringai tipis dari bibir Len menggetarkan hati Oliver. Senyuman itu bagai listrik yang memberi daya pada perangkat elektronik, lalu perangkat elektronik itu memanas akibat adanya daya listrik yang membuat perangkat tersbeut bekerja. Ya, Len adalah energi listriknya, sementara Oliver adalah perangkat listriknya. Senyuman yang bagai listrik itu memberikan daya kepada jantung Oliver, sehingga debaran jantungnya lebih cepat. Debaran jantung yang cepat itu menghangatkan suhu tubuhnya, sampai ia merasakan wajah dan telinganya menjadi panas.

Ketika tangan kiri Len menunjuk ke sebuah jalan, Oliver mendongakkan kepalanya, mengikuti tangan Len yang menunjuk pada sesuatu.

"Kita akan berlawana arah di toko swalayan itu kan?" tanya Len yang menatap datar jalanan di depannya. "Kita berbagi payung saja sampai di toko itu."

Oliver mengangguk lalu mengiyakan usul kakak kelasnya tersebut. Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan, berbagi payung di bawah hujan salju di akhir bulan Januari.

Len menghela nafasnya dengan berat. "Tidak terasa lusa sudah masuk bulan Februari," ucap Len. Tangan kiri Len yang tidak memegang payung menjulur ke depan menampung butiran salju yang jatuh dari langit. Salju-salju yang turun dengan perlahan kemudian jatuh di telapak tangan putih Len. Len menyinggungkan seringai tipis di bibirnya.

Mata Oliver yang menatap salju yang jatuh ke tangan Len akhirnya melirik kakak kelasnya itu. Mata kuningnya kemudian melirik ke atas, ke payung transparan yang kian tertutupi oleh tumpukan salju.

Langit berwarna abu-abu. Sudah hal wajar langit berwarna abu-abu di hari turunnya salju. Langit tertutupi awan dingin yang menjatuhkan salju. Tapi, awan-awan yang menutupi langit itu selalu menjatuhkan butihan salju yang putih nan cantik. Banyak film-film yang ditonton Oliver yang memunculkan adegan manis di tengah-tengah turunnya salju. Bagi Oliver, kejadian saat ini bisa dikategorikan sebagai adegan manis seperti di film-film yang ditontonnya.

Oliver menyerongkan kepalanya, membuat ekor matanya menangkap wajah kakak kelasnya yang sedang menyeringai. Beberapa kali dia menahan nafas sejenak untuk mengatur detak jantungnya. Setelah detak jantungnya itu kembali berdetak dengan normal, Oliver mengeluarkan suaranya. "Tapi berita baiknya, bulan Februari itu identik dengan coklat, hehe."

Len terkekeh pelan lalu menghela nafasnya. "Begitulah. Aku rasa tahun ini tidak akan ada yang memberikanku coklat seperti tahun lalu." Len mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, membuang salju yang sedikit menumpuk di telapak tangannya.

Oliver mengangguk lalu terkekeh. "Kakak ingin coklat?"

Len memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya dan sedikit menoleh kepada Oliver. "Tentu saja. Semua laki-laki pasti ingin mendapatkat coklat di tanggal empat belas Februari. Apalagi kalau coklat itu dari gadis yang ditaksirya," jawab Len.

Oliver menggumam lalu melirik Len. "Kalau ada seseorang yang memberi kakak coklat, apa akan kakak terima? tapi bukan dari anak perempuan," ucap Oliver lalu kembali menggumam sesaat, "misalnya... nenek-nenek atau anak kecil."

Len tertawa kemudian mendecak dan kembali menoleh pada Oliver. "Yah... meskipun bukan dari gadis tidak masalah sih..." Len mendengus pelan sembari menoleh pada jalanan yang ada di depannya, "lagipula coklatnya gratis, kan sayang kalau tidak diterima." Len memutar matanya lalu melirik Oliver lagi. Dia terkekeh pelan sementara alisnya melengkung ke bawah. "Aku akan sangat senang jika mendapatkan coklat dari perempuan yang mirip dengan Oliver."

Mata Oliver membulat. Jantungnya semakin berdebar, wajahnya menjadi terasa sangat panas lalu perlahan, rona merah muncul di pipinya. Oliver sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan me. Dia menaikkan syal yang melingkar di lehernya sehingga menutupi sebagian besar mulutnya. "Kak Len berkata seperti aku ini adalah laki-laki yang mirip dengan perempuan..."

Len menggerang pelan lalu berdesis pelan. "Maaafkan aku Oliver, aku tidak bermaksud." Len mengalihkan pandangannya.

Ekor mata Oliver masih bisa melihat Len yang tengah menggaruk-garuk rambutnya. Dia memperhatikan wajah Len yang sedikit canggung. __Tapi kalau aku memang benar-benar perempuan... masalah seperti ini akan lebih mudah untukku.__

Kepala Len menyerong ke arah taman kota yang ada di sisi kanan mereda di seberang jalan. "Hah... minggu depan aku akan pergi ke kota besar." Len terkekeh sebentar, "kalau aku benar-benar masuk universitas di kota besar, aku harus menguatkan diriku untuk berpisah dengan kota kecil ini."

Oliver memperhatikan anak-anak rambut Len yang tidak terikat menjadi kunciran kecil. Matanya kemudian melirik ke taman yang sedang ditatap kakak kelasnya itu.

"Apa kakak benar-benar serius ingin melanjutkan kuliah di kota besar?" tanya Oliver. Menanyakan hal itu saya sudah membuat dadanya sesak. Bagian dari dirinya tidak ingin mendengar jawaban dari kakak kelasnya itu, tapi bagian dirinya yang lain menginginkan jawaban dari berita yang beredar di sekolahnya.

Len menyeringai tipis. Dengusan kecil dari mulut Len sudah menjadi ciri khasnya kalau dia yakin dengan apa yang dia lakukan. "Iya, tentu saja. Aku ingin mengejar cita-citaku. Universitas jurusan kedokteran terbaik ada di ibu kota."

Mata Oliver membulat. "Kakak ingin masuk jurusan kedokteran? aku pikir kakak akan melanjutkan ke astronomi."

Len menyinggungkan seringai tipis. "Aku memang menyukai bintang, tapi itu hanya merupakan hobiku untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan." Tawa canggung yang pelan juga keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku punya cita-cita yang lain."

Oliver sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Menjadi dokter?"

"Begitulah." Len menatap payung transparannya. Karena dia mendongak kepalanya dan memiringkan payungnya, salju-salju yang menutupi payungnya jatuh.

"Dokter?" gumam Oliver sambil ikut melihat ke atas.

Salju sudah tidak turun lagi. Tidak turun karena awan mendung bergeser dan perlahan-lahan menghilang. Meskipun bergeser dengan lambat, sang surya tak serta merta kembali menunjukkan berkas-berkas sinarnya. Awan-awan gelap yang baru kembali menutupi cahaya matahari, membuat langit tetap kelabu.

Len menutup payungnya, kemudian melipat payung lipat itu menjadi bagian yang kecil. Len kemudian memasukkan payung tersebut ke dalam tasnya.

"Syukurlah saljunya telah berhenti," ucap Oliver. Oliver kembali menatap jalan di depannya.

Jantungnya kembalu berpacu lebih cepat. Dadanya terasa sesak saat dia tahu bahwa mereka akan segera berpisah. Toko swalayan tempat mereka berpisah semakin dekat. Oliver tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu yang tersisa.

"Kak Len," panggil Oliver. Oliver menundukkan pandangannya. Dia memainkan tangannya di depan perutnya. Dia berusaha mengendalikan debaran jantungnya agar kembali normal.

Len menoleh kepada Oliver. "Ada apa?" tanya Len.

Oliver mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Len. "Kapan kakak akan pergi ke kota besar?" tanya Oliver.

Len menggumam. Matanya melirik ke atas langit yang keabu-abuan. Len menoleh kepada Oliver. "Aku akan pergi tanggal dua belas Februari. Karena ujiannya itu tanggal tiga belas jadi aku harus ke sana sehari sebelumnya."

Mata Oliver membulat. "Bukankah itu terlalu cepat untuk tes masuk Universitas?"

"Aku pikir juga begitu. Tapi orang-orang yang lulus di ujian masuk yang sekarang akan mendapatkan beasiswa," jawab Len lalu dia menoleh pada Oliver sambil melengkungkan senyuman tipis. "Yah meskipun bukan beasiswa penuh tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba kan?"

Oliver melengkungkan senyuman di bibirnya. "Oh begitu. Semangat ya ketua, aku doakan semoga ketua lulus."

Len terkekeh. "Hei hei, aku sudah bukan ketua lagi. Tapi, terima kasih untuk semangatnya." Len lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Oliver dan berjalan melewati jalan yang berbeda dengan Oliver.

Sumbu api dalam diri Oliver bagai terbakar oleh api semangat. Oliver mengepalkan tinjunya lalu menggerakkan tangannya seperti mengekspresikan semangat. "Aku akan membuatkan ketua coklat untuk valentine!"

Angin dingin berhembus melewati tengkuk kepala Oliver. Angin dingin itu membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Oliver memeluk tubuhnya sendiri lalu mengusap-usap lengan atasnya. "Sebaiknya aku cepat pulang." Oliver berderap, menyusuri jalanan bersalju menuju rumahnya. Rumah yang menjadi tempat ia mencurahkan seluruh perasaannya dan tempat dimana ia bisa leluasa membahas semua rahasianya.

Waktu baginya untuk bersama dengan Len masih cukup banyak, setidaknya sampai Len benar-benar pergi ke kota besar untuk ujian masuk universitas. Oliver terus memikirkan apa yang harus dibuatnya untuk Len. Dalam perjalananya, dia terhenti ketika melihat poster toko kue kering yang baru buka di dekat komplek rumahnya. Poster itu menunjukkan kue kering dengan berbagai bentuk dan salah satu dari kue kering itu berbentuk bintang.

Sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya: sebuah kotak kue yang penuh dengan kue kering pisang berhentuk bintang. Ide itu kemudian membuyar berubah menjadi wajah Len yang berbinar memegang kue bintang－yang rencananya merupakan buatan－Oliver. Binar kilauan mata Len sangat jelas diimajinasi Oliver. Imajinasi itu lalu berubah menjadi kejadian yang pernah terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu ketika Oliver memberikan Len kue tar dengan perisa pisang.

 _"_ _ _Oliver! Apa kue ini benar-benar untukku?" tanya Len. Kilauan matanya yang biasa datar kini benar-benar berbinar. Benar-benar tidak menunjukkan sosok Len yang dikenal serius dan cuek. Tapi, memang hanya pada Oliver 'lah Len melonggarkan wajah seriusnya yang juga cuek.__

 _ _Oliver mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Len. "Iya, ini untuk ketua." Dia melepaskan genggamannya pada kotak kue transparan yang menampilkan penampilan cantik kue pisang buatannya.__

 _ _Ruang klub astoromi seketika menjadi berisik dengan teriakan Len. Dan setelah teriakannya itu menarik perhatian anggota lain yang ada di dalam ruangan, Len berdehem. Rona merah muda tampak di kedua pipinya yang berwarna putih.__

 _ _Suara tawa muncul setelah Len mengalihkan pandangannya dari teman-temannya. Mikuo mendekati Len lalu memegang bahu kawannya itu.__ _"_ _ _Ketua benar-benar bersemangat kalau melihat pisang," ucap Mikuo yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya. Lelaki berambut biru itu menepuk-nepuk bahunya.__

 _ _Len mendengus pelan lalu mendesis. "Apa?"__

 _ _Mikuo mengusap air matanya yang menitik di matanya. "Tidak apa-apa." Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Oliver dengan senyuman. "Mana kueku? Hari ini aku dapat kue juga kan?" tanya Mikuo.__

 _ _Oliver membalas senyuman Mikuo. "Ada di dalam tasku. Hari ini aku membuatkan kue pisang untuk kalian semua." Oliver membuka tas sekolah yang ada di sebelahnya. Meskipun tas itu hanya seukuran tas kantoran, tapi cukup untuk menyimpan beberapa kotak kue karena Oliver juga tidak membawa bengitu banyak buku pelajaran. Dia lebih senang menyimpan buku pelajaran di loker atau di laci mejanya, jadi dia tidak perlu repot-repot membawa buku-buku berat itu bolak-bolak balik ke rumahnya.__

 _ _Oliver mengeluarkan lima kotak kue pisang yang sama dengan kue pisang yang ia berikan kepada Len. Ketika Oliver mengeluarkan kue itu, anggota yang lain segera meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka dan datang menghampiri Oliver. Ars, Mikuo, Dex dan yang terakhir Lui mengambil kotak kue itu. Mereka semua mengucapkan terima kasih kecuali Lui. Lui mengambil kue itu dan duduk di sebelah Ars.__

 _ _Ars menyikut Lui. "Ya ampun Lui, kemana sopan santunmu. Aku tahu kamu suka kue pisang juga, tapi ucapkanlah terima kasih terlebih dahulu sebelum mengambil kuenya."__

 _ _Pipi Lui sedikit merona merah, alisnya sedikit menyentak. Dengan tajam dia melirik kepada Oliver. "Terima kasih," ucap Lui dengan suara yang begitu pelan, tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu meledak-ledak.__

 _ _Dex memutar matanya sambil mendengus. "Maklumi sajalah dia 'kan judes."__

 _ _Lui bangkit dari duduknya. Alisnya menyentak, "Apa kamu bilang?! beraninya kamu pada kakak kelasmu!" teriak Lui. Lui bergeser dan berusaha keluar dari tempat duduknya untuk mendekati Dex.__

 _ _Mikuo menghela nafasnya dan menahan Lui yang ada di sebelahnya. "Sudah sudah, kalau kalian ribut, aku akan memakan kue-kue kalian."__

 _ _Len menjentikkan jarinya. Jentikan jari sang ketua klub itu menarik perhatian semua anggota termasuk Oliver. Tatapan matanya kembali serius seperti Len yang biasanya. "Kalau kalian tidak duduk tenang dalam hitungan tiga detik, aku akan mengambil semua kue kalian."__

 _ _Ars mendesis. "Sialan, ketua sudah bersabda!"__

 _ _Seketika, mereka semua menjadi hening dan membuka kotak kue mereka masing-masing.__

 _ _Oliver terkekeh pelan. Dia juga membuka kotak kue yang dibuatnya sendiri. Setiap hari, ada saja keributan seperti ini karena kue yang Oliver buat untuk mereka semua. Sebenarnya Oliver bisa saja hanya membuat kue khusus untuk Len, tapi itu akan membuat anggota yang lainnya curiga karena Oliver seperti memperlakukan Len dengan khusus.__

 _ _Oliver memperhatikan Len yang tengah memakan kue pisang buatannya. Mata Len begitu berninar-binar. Alisnya terangkat dan bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman kata mulutnya tengah mengunyah kue itu. Dia juga menjillati garpu kecil yang ia gunakan untuk memakan kue buatan Oliver. Melihat Len yang begitu menyukai kuenya, Oliver bernafas lega dan mulai memakan kue miliknya.__

Kenangan itu berakhir saat salju jatuh di tangannya yang sedang memegang poster. Butiran salju yang jatuh itu dingin, tapi tidak langsung membuat kaget Oliver karena sebelumnya tangannya juga sudah dingin. Oliver mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat ke atas langit. Langit yang kelabu itu kembali menurunkan butiran salju putih yang dingin. Satu butir salju jatuh tepat di atas pangkal hidungnya. Oliver segera menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengusap pangkal hidungnya.

"Sebaiknya aku cepat pulang." Oliver kembali melangkahkan kakinya lalu berderap tapi dengan sangat hati-hati karena jalanan menjaid licin karena salju dan es.

.

Hari-hari Oliver berlalu dengan ia yang memikirkan kue yang akan ia berikan kepada Len. Meskipun begitu, Oliver tetap mengunjungi klub astronomi untuk mengisi waktunya. Tapi, Len dan Mikuo sudah tidak lagi mendatangi klub astronomi sejak awal bulan Januari. Dengan begitu, tidak ada alasan untuk Oliver membawa kue ke klub astronomi lagi. Dia selalu berasalan sibuk belajar jika ditanya oleh rekan klubnya kenapa dia tidak membawa kue. Oliver tidak bisa serta merta memberikan kue kepada Len yang setiap harinya menghabiskan waktu di kelas. Sekali-sali Oliver memang bertemu dengan Len saat pulang sekolah atau saat istirahat.

Kemarin Oliver sangat sibuk membuat kue bahkan ia sampai tidak mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolahnya yang membuat ia harus menyalin tugas dari salah satu teman dekatnya di kelasnya. Demi cinta, Oliver rela mengorbankan waktu mengerjakan tugasnya hanya untuk membuatkan Len kue kering. Kata orang, itulah yang namanya cinta buta, tidak hanya buta karena rela mengorbankan suatu hal, ia juga buta karena menyukai orang yang memiliki jenis kelamin yang sama dengannya.

Oliver sadar kalau perasaannya adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tapi perasaan itu tumbuh dengan sendirinya tanpa ia rencakan dan ia duga-duga. Dan perasaan itu juga sempat membuatnya jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

Kini, Oliver berdiri di depan kelas Len, menunggu Len menghampirinya dari dalam kelasnya. Oliver membawa kotak toples kue kering yang dibungkus kantung bingkisan. Mulutnya semakin melengkungkan senyum ketika Len mendekatinya. Besok, tanggal dua belas adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Oliver. Bukan karena dia menunggu kepergian Len, tapi karena dia ingin Len berhasil dengan ujiannya.

"Oliver, ada apa?" tanya Len yang bersandar di kusen pintu kelasnya.

Telinga Oliver memanas dan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Rasa malu menyelimuti perasaannya. Namun, dia tetap percaya diri membawa sebuah bingkisan di tangannya. Kantung bingkisan dari kain yang diikat dengan pita itu adalah kue kering buatan Oliver. Kantung itu berwarna kuning muda. Oliver memilih warna itu karena dia menyukai warna kuning dan selalu menanggapnya sebagai warna keberuntungannya.

Oliver mengalihkan pandangannya dari Len tapi buru-buru menatap mata __aquamarine__ kakak kelasnya itu. Ia mepelajari sepasang bola mata indah itu, mencari-cari apakah sosok dirinya terpantul di sepasang mata __aquamarine__ Len. Kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap satu sama lain. Senyuman melengkung di bibirnya ketika ia mendapatkan sosok dirinya terpantul di mata Len. Mata Oliver yang berkilau-kilau terlihat sangat kecil di mata Len, tapi kilaunyan tampak dengan jelas. Oliver memandangi mata itu tapi sepasang pupil mata Len bergeser melihat ke arah lainnya. Dalam pantulan pasang matanya, Oliver melihat bingkisan yang dipegangnya ada dalam mata Len. Kilauan mata Len membesar.

Len kembali menatap Oliver. "Apa itu untukku?" Len berdehem. Tinju tangannya menutupi mulutnya yang berdehem. Rona merah muncul di kedua pipinya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya lalu kembali bedehem. "Maksudku..." bisik Len. Sepasang mata __aquamarine__ miliknya melirik Oliver. Len menurunkan tinjunya yang menutupi mulutnya. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya lalu kepalanya menoleh kepada Oliver. "Apa ada perlu apa?"

Oliver tertawa dalam hatinya. Dia menahan tawanya, tak ingin menunjukkan kebahagiannya ketika sadar kalau Len seperti menginginkan bungkus kuning yang dipegangnya. Oliver melengkungkan senyuman tipis. "Aku ingin memberikan kue kering ini untuk kakak." Oliver menyodorkan kotak kue yang terbungkus oleh kain kuning. "Semoga kakak menyukainya."

Len menggaruk-garuk kepalanya lalu berdehem. "Terima kasih,"

"Kapan kak Len akan berangkat ke kota besar?" tanya Oliver sambil memberikan kue itu kepada Len dan Len menerimanya dengan tangan kanannya.

Len memasukan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku celananya. Dia memperhatikan sejenak kue kering yang dibungkus kain kuning itu lalu menatap mata Oliver. Sosok Oliver kembali terpantul di sepasang mata __aquamarine__ milik Len. "Aku akan langsung pergi setelah pulang sekolah."

Mata Oliver membulat. "Apa? Langsung setelah pulang sekolah?" tanya Oliver.

Len mengangkat satu alisnya sedikit lebih tinggi. "Ya? Memangnya kenapa?"

Oliver menggelengkan kepalanya dnegan pelan lalu menghela nafasnya dengan lega. "Tidak apa-apa. Syukurlah aku memberikan kuenya sekarang."

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekati mereka berdua. Oliver sedikit menjulurkan lehernya ke sisi kiri Len yang menampakan celah untuk melihat ke dalam ruang kelasnya. Oliver melihat Mikuo yang sedang menghampiri mereka berdua. Oliver memiliki firasat buruk akan hal ini, jadi ia segera memasukkan tangannya ke dalam tas yang ia bawa. Oliver mengeluarkan kotak kue lainnya, dan kotak itu memiliki warna yang sama dengan yang ia berikan kepada Len. Ia selalu khawatir kalau Mikuo akan sadar kalau dia menyukai Len, jadi untuk membuatnya tidak curiga Oliver membuat dua kotak kue, sehingga dia bisa membuat Mikuo tidak menaruh curiga padanya.

Mikuo menepuk bahu kanan Len lalu menarik bahu Len agar Len sedikit ke belakang. Mikuo menyapa Oliver dengan tawanya yang ceria. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Oliver melengkungkan senyuman kepada Mikuo dan langsung menyodorkan kue yang ia pegang Mikuo. "Ini aku buatkan kue untuk kak Mikuo. Kak Mikuo juga pergi ke kota besar juga kan?" tanya Oliver.

Mikuo menerima kue itu dengan kedua tangannya lalu berteriak senang. "Terima kasih banyak, Oliver." Mikuo mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu menaruhnya di atas kepala Oliver. Tangannya itu lalu mengacak-acak rambut Oliver.

Oliver mengklikkan lidahnya dengan pelan sambil menyentakkan alisnya. Dia meringkukkan kepalanya lalu tangan kanannya menepis tangan Mikuo yang mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Jangan acak-acak rambutku kak Mikuo!" pekik Oliver sambil menegakkan kepalanya dan mendongak melihat Mikuo yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahan dengan kebaikan dan wajah lucumu sih. Kamu selalu memberikan makanan untuk kita berdua. Benar-benar adik kelas yang baik. Aku ingin punya adik sepertimu." Mikuo tersenyum sambil menunjukkan bungkusan kue yang dia pegang.

Len mendengus pelan lalu melipat tangannya. "Ya, kamu benar Mikuo. Bahkan adikku sendiri tidak memberikanku apa-apa."

Oliver terkekeh pelan. "Syukurlah kalau kalian menganggapku begitu." Oliver bergantian melihat kedua pasang mata yang ada di depannya. Keduanya sama-sama berwarna __aquamarine,__ hanya saja mata Mikuo sedikit memiliki aksen berwarna hijau. Kedua pasang bola mata itu juga memantulkan sosok mungil Oliver. Oliver teringat akan kedekatakan antara Len dan Mikuo. Tidak hanya menjadi teman satu kelas, mereka juga menjadi teman satu klub. "Apa kalian berdua akan pergi ke kota besar bersama-sama?" tanya Oliver.

Len dan Mikuo saling melirik satu sama lain dan mengangkat salah satu dari alis mereka. Setelah lirikan singkat itu berakhir, kedua pasang mata itu kembali menatap Oliver dan memantulkan sosok Oliver di dalamnya.

Mikuo mengangguk lalu menghela nafasnya. "Sayangnya itu sangat benar. Entah kenapa laki-laki yang satu ini selalu mengikuti kemana pun aku pergi. Aku bahkan tidak pernah memberitahukan universitas mana yang ingin aku masuki tapi dia tahu segalanya." Mikuo memutar matanya lalu terkekeh pelan.

Len berdehem. "Apa? Aku tidak mengikutimu. Universitas kedokteran terbaik kan ada di kota besar." Len mendengus pelan. Len melirik temannya itu dengan tatapan yang tajam.

Mikuo mengangkat satu alisnya sambil terkekeh geli. "Ya ya ya, aku paham. Kalau kita berdua benar-benar diterima di sekolah itu, kita akan bersama lagi."

Len mendengus. "Aku juga bosan denganmu. Selalu saja bersama dari taman kanak-kanak." Tangan kirinya memegang bahunya. Dia bersandar pada kusen pintu kelas.

Oliver terkekeh dia melirik kepada wajah kesal Len. Jarang sekali Oliver melihat wajah itu, wajah itu hanay ditunjukkan Len ketika dia berada di dekat Mikuo. Oliver lalu menatap Mikuo. Tubuh Mikuo bertumpu pada lengan kirinya yang bersandar pada kusen pintu.

"Apa kakak akan masuk ke jurusan kedokdetan seperti kak Len?" tanya Oliver sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Mikuo mengangkat bahunya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku tidak akan masuk ke jurusan yang sama seperti Len. Pelajan-pelajaran berat seperti itu membuatku sakit kepala." Mikuo melengkungkan senyuman tipis dan menatap Oliver dengan lembut. Alis matanya turun menunjukkan tatapan kelembutan yang semakin menguat. "Aku akan masuk ke jurusan kesenian."

Len kembali melipat tangannya. Dia menoleh kepada Mikuo lalu mendengus pelan. "Kamu serius ingin menjadi seorang aktor?" tanya Len.

Mikuo menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menoleh kepada Len. "Tidak, aku berubah pikiran. Aku ingin menjadi pelukis, mengejar cita-citaku masa kecil."

Bel yang menandakan istirahat telah berakhir berbunyi. Dada Oliver terasa sesak mengetahui kalau dia akan segera berpisah dengan Len. Dia sedikit tersenta ketika sadar kalau hari ini merupakan jadwalnya untuk melakkukan piket setelah pulang sekolah. Dia tidak bisa kabur dari piket karena dia akan mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih berat. Oliver memaksakan membentuk senyuman. "Belnya sudah berbunyi, aku harus kembali ke kelasku."

Len dan Mikuo melengkungkan senyuman tipis sambil mengangkat kue yang mereka dapatkan dari Oliver.

"Ya, terima kasih atas kuenya." Len tersenyum tipis lalu menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih ya kuenya," ucap Mikuo sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan pelan kepada Oliver.

"Dadah." Oliver melambaikan tangannya lalu berbalik.

Meskipun senang telah berhasil memberikan kue kepada Len, dadanya tetap terasa sesak mengetahui dia tidak akan bisa melihat Len untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Oliver tahu kalau dia hanya akan berpisah dengan kakak kelasnya itu hanya dalam hitungan hari, tapi baginya hitungan hari itu bisa sangat lama. Semalaman tidak berbalas pesan dengan Len sudah membuatnya jengah, apalagi tidak bertemu dan bertatap muka. Mengetahui mereka berada dalam satu gedung yang sama sudah cukup bagi Oliver untuk memenuhi kepuasaan batinnya meskipun dia tidak melihat Len secara langsung.

Perjalanan ke kelas semakin berat ketika imajinasinya bermain-main dengannya. Jika Len diterima di universitas kota besar, Len akan bertemu dengan teman-teman baru. Oliver bisa saja dilupakan begitu saja oleh Len. Apalagi, yang namanya kota besar pasti menyimpan banyak hal menarik bagi orang yang tinggal di kota kecil seperti mereka. Oliver mengingat majalah yang membicarakan soal gadis-gadis di kota besar. Mereka semua cantik-cantik dan berkelas, bukan hal yang mustahil Len akan langsung mendapatkan tambatan hati hanya dengan satu hari berada di kota besar itu.

Kepalanya terasa berat dan terasa sakit membayangkan Len berduaan dengan gadis lain. Meskipun di sekolah ini Len tidak terkenal karena dianggap kutu buku, bisa saja kelak Len akan merubah penampilannya untuk menjadi eksis disana.

Oliver menekan-nekan pojok-pojok dahinya dengan jari telunjuknya, berusaha melemaskan otot-otot di keningnya yang tegang. Oliver masuk ke dalam kelasnya lalu duduk di bangkunya. Pikirannya melayang pada imaji soal dirinya yang memberi coklat pada Len di tanggal empat belas yang akan datang. Tapi, memberikan coklat adalah sesuatu hal yang sulit karena terhalang jenis kelaminnya. Dia mungkin bisa memberikan coklat, tapi coklat pertemanan dan artinya dia harus memberikan coklat kepada anggota klub astronomi yang lainnya.

.

Kelas berakhir dengan sangat lama. Selama pelajaran ia terus mengintip ponselnya untuk melihat jam. Dia juga terus melirik ke luar jendela sambil berdoa kalau dia bisa bertemu dengan Len sebelum Len pergi ke kota besar bersama dengan Mikuo.

Ketika kelas berakhir dan guru telah keluar dari kelasnya, dia segera bangkit dari kursinya, meninggalkan tas dan ponselnya di kelas. Ketua kelasnya meneriakinya untuk tidak kabur dari tugas piketnya, tapi Oliver tidak mengacuhkan panggilan si ketua kelas. __Biarlah aku dapat hukuman, yang penting aku bisa bertemu dengan kak Len!__

Oliver memacu kakinya berlari melewati lorong lantai satu. Lorong lantai satu adalah lorong untuk kelas satu dan sebagian kelas dua, sementara ruang kelas tiga berada di lantai dua bersama dengan ruangan-ruangan lab dan klub. Oliver memperlambat langkahnya ketika dia sampai di dekat tangga yang mengarah ke lantai dua.

"Oliver!" teriakan Ars terdengar jelas di belakangnya.

Oliver menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke belakang. Di belakangnya itu ada Ars, Lui dan Dex yang mendekatinya. Mereka bertiga juga menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika mereka bertiga berada di depan Oliver.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Oliver. Oliver mengangkat satu alisnya. Die melirik ke tangga yang ada di sebelahnya. Dia kehilangan beberapa detik waktunya untuk segera bertemu dengan kakak kelasnya. Tapi, ini sebuah kebetulan bertemu dengan anggota klub astronomi. Oliver sendiri tidak menyangka dia akan bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

Ars menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya. "Kami tidak sengaja bertemu. Dan... kelihatannya tujuan kita sama-sama untuk bertemu dengan ketua dan kak Mikuo. Bagaimana denganmu Oliver?"

Mata Oliver membulat. Seringai tipis muncul di bibirnya. Satu alasan tak terduga untuk menutupi segala tindakan yang bisa membuat orang-orang curiga. "Sebenarnya, aku juga ingin bertemu dengan ketua dan kak Mikuo."

Dex menyeringai. Sebuah kejutan untuk Oliver, mungkin juga bagai yang lainnya. Kekehan kecil Dex benar-benar menarik perhatian mereka. Dex yang dikenal dingin dan mahal akan senyuman bisa tersenyum. Baru kali ini Oliver melihat senyuman Dex.

Dex mendatarkan lengkungan senyumannya. Dex mengangkat satu alisnya. Dia juga mengangakat satu alisnya. "Apa?"

Mulut Oliver menganga. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku terkejut melihat senyumanmu." Oliver melengkungkan senyumannya lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Aku juga terkejut, kamu bisa tersenyum juga." Ars memegang dahinya dengan tangan kanannya.

Lui mendengus, "aku pikir kamu tidak bisa tersenyum."

Ars mengangkat satu alisnya lalu melirik Lui. Oliver juga mengangkat satu alisnya, dia bahkan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar lalu terkekeh pelan. Oliver paham betul bagaimana sifat Lui yang keras di luar tapi lunak di dalam.

Ars berdehem. "Seharusnya kamu tunjukkan kalimatmu itu kepada dirimu sendiri."

Lui mengalihkan pandangannya lalu melipat tangannya.

Suara langkah kaki yang menuruni anak tangga terdengar sangat mirip dengan suara langkah kaki Len. Oliver sedikit melirikan matanya kepada tangga yang ada di sebelahnya. Ekor matanya menangkap sepatu hitam dan sepatu putih melangkah menuruni anak tangga. Sepatu hitam adalah sepatu Mikuo smentara sepatu putih adalah Len. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya, dia melihat Len dan Mikuo memang tengah menuruni anak tangga. Di belakang mereka berdua ada beberapa anak kelas tiga yanng ikut menuruni tangga. Perbedaan setiap tingkatan kelas dibedakan oleh lencana yang mereka pakai di kerah mereka. Lencana biru untuk kelas satu, hijau untuk kelas dua dan merah untuk kelas tiga.

Mata Mikuo membulat, dia sedikit berderap menuruni anak tangga sementara Len tetap tenang di belakangnya. "Sedang apa kalian?"

Oliver mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ars, Dex dan Lui, bagai meminta salah satu dari mereka untuk menjawab pertanyaan Mikuo.

Ars mendekati Mikuo lalu menoleh kepada Len yang berada di belakang Mikuo. Ars menoleh ke belakang dan menginstruksikan yang lainnya termasuk Oliver untuk berteriak memberi semangat. Tanpa ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Ars, Oliver paham dengan apa yang Ars maksud meskipun hanya dengan gerakan isyarat mata dan tangan. Rasanya, hati mereka semua seperti terhubung kalau mereka mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh salah satu anggota klub astronomi. Terkadang, Oliver takut kalau hati mereka benar-benar terhubung, artinya bisa saja mereka semua mengetahui isi hati Oliver dan juga soa perasaannya pada Len.

Dalam hitungan tiga jari Ars, Lui, Oliver dan Dex berteriak memanggil nama Mikuo dan Len. "Semangat dengan ujiannya! Jangan menyerah!"

Len dan Mikuo saling melirik satu sama lain lalu mereka berdua menatap pada adik kelas mereka. Keduanya saling melengkungkan senyuman mereka. "Terima kasih."

Len mendekati Ars. Tangan kanannya yang sebelumnya berada di dalam sakunya ia keluarkan lalu menyikut tubuh Ars. "Ars, hari ini kamu harus berhenti memanggilku ketua." Len menoleh kepada yang lainnya lalu menoleh pada Oliver. Dia melengkungkan senyuman tipis yang lembut, senyuman yang sering ia tujukan kepada Oliver. "Kalian semua harus berhenti memanggilku ketua, karena..." dia kembali menoleh kepada Ars lalu menyikutnya, "Ars'kan ketua klub astronomi yang baru."

Mikuo memegang bahu Len lalu mendorongnya untuk berjalan berdampingan dengannya. "Kalau begitu kami duluan ya. Kami harus mengejar kereta."

Mikuo dan Len berjalan melewati anggota klub astronomi lalu menoleh ke belakang dan melambaikan tangan mereka. Labaian tangan itu menandakan Oliver harus segera kembali ke kelasnya. Tapi, mereka melewati jalan yang akan Oliver dan teman-temannya gunakan untuk kembali ke kelas mereka. Oliver, Dex, Ars, dan Lui mengikuti mereka dari belakang tapi Lui dan Ars lebih dulu sampai di kelas mereka.

Ketika berada di depan pintu keluar sekolah, Len dan Mikuo berhenti dan berbalik, menatap Dex dan juga Oliver.

"Doakan kami ya lulus ujian ya," ucap Mikuo sambil mengacak-acak rambut Lui.

Oliver menepis tangan Mikuo lalu merapihkan rambutnya sambil sedikit menggerutu. "Tentu saja aku akan berdoa seperti itu, kalau kakak diterima tidak akan ada orang yang mengacak-acak rambutku."

Mikuo terkekeh lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Dex dan Oliver. Len melengkungkan senyuman tipis dan berjalan mengikuti Mikuo. Oliver yang berdiri bersama Dex melambaikan tangannya sambil mengucapkan sampai nanti kepada Len dan Oliver.

Oliver terus memperhatikan Len dan Mikuo yang keluar dari pintu depan sekolah. Sosok Mikuo dan LEn semakin mengecil ketika mereka semakin mendekati pagar. Pandangannya yang fokus kemudian membuyar karena matanya yang terasa basah, tapi Oliver menahan air matanya yang keluar. Ekor matanya menangkap sosok buyar Dex dapat melihat kalau Dex menoleh kepadanya. Secara refleks Oliver menoleh pada Dex dan membuat sepasang bola matanya beradu pandang dengan mata Dex.

"Kamu tahu, sepertinya kamu harus membuang perasaanmu jauh-jauh," ucap Dex. Tatapan matanya yang dingin kini seperti menusuk jantung Oliver. Padahal, biasanya tatapan dingin itu tidak berarti apa-apa untuk Oliver.

Mata Oliver membulat. Jantungnya mulai berdebar dengan cepat. __Membuang jauh-jauh? Apa itu maksudnya dia mengetahui perasaanku pada kak Len?__

Oliver terkekeh pelan. Lekukan senyuman yang ia keluarkan tidak bisa senatural dan seluwes yang biasa ia keluarkan. Senyuman itu terasa berat dan menyiksa, khawatir kalau segala hal yang ia sembunyikan selama ini ternyata sia-sia. "Apa maksudmu?"

Dex mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia kembali menatap pintu sekolah. Oliver juga ikut menoleh ke arah itu tapi sosok Len dan Mikuo sudah tidak terlihat disana. Oliver kembali menatap Dex sambil berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau Dex tidak mengetahui apa-apa soal perasaannya.

"Kamu menyukai salah satu dari anggota klub astronomi kan? Kamu tidak sadar ada gosip antara kamu dan ketua Len ya?" tanya Dex sambil melirik tajam. Lelaki berkulit coklat itu memang bisa membuat orang merinding dengan lirikan matanya yang dingin. Lirikan itu seperti sebuah jarum es yang menancap jantung Oliver, rasanya dingin, beku, dan sesak.

Oliver mengangkat satu alisnya. __Sial... dia diluar dugaanku... aku pikir dia tidak akan peka dengan hal yang semacam ini.__ Oliver tertawa sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Apa yang kamu katakan? Tentu saja aku menyukai kalian semua, tidak hanya satu orang saja."

Dex mendengus pelan. "Jangan pura-pura polos." Dex memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Aku kalau kamu menyukai kak Len. Yah orang-orang juga dapat melihatnya dengan tingkah lakumu yang membuntuti ketua."

Mata Oliver membulat. Sesaat detak jantungnya berhenti karena saking terkejutnya, tapi untungnya jantungnya kembali berdetak. Tubuh Oliver mulai memanas, padahal ruangan terasa dingin karena udara musim dingin. "Hah?" Oliver menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku menyukai kak Len?"

Dex memutar matanya dan juga memutar kepalanya. "Aku bukan orang bodoh yang tidak paham soal perlakuanmu pada ketua Len. Bahkan ketua sendiri sudah tahu tentang gosip ini, tapi ketua Len tidak ambil pusing gosip ini karena dia hanya menganggapmu sebagai adik."

Oliver menundukkan kepalanya. Mulutnya tak bergerak, meskipun ia coba gerakan ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada Dex. Bagaimanapun, perasaannya pada Len memang benar seperti apa yang dicurigai oleh Dex. Sebisa mungkin dia tidak ingin menyangkal apa yang dikatakan Dex meskipun sampai saat ini Oliver berusaha menyembunyikannya. Ekor mata Oliver kembali melihat Dex yang menoleh kepadanya.

"Sebaiknya kamu buang jauh-jauh perasaanmu itu. Benar-benar menjijikan."

Jantung Oliver semakin sesak mendengar kata 'menjijikan.' Oliver menoleh kepada Dex. Tatapan Dex yang dingin membuat mata Oliver terasa semakin basah.

"Berdekatan dengan __gay__ sepertimu selalu membuatku merinding." Dex mengalihkan pandangannya dan berbalik membelakangi Oliver. Dex mendengus sinis lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju lorong deretan kelas satu. "Semoga aku tidak akan pernah menjadi targetmu yang selanjutnya."

Oliver menundukkan kepalanya. Tapi, Oliver sedikit bersyukur karena tidak ada orang yang mendengar percakapan mereka. Lorong pintu depan sekolah masih sepi dari murid-murid yag lewat. Kalaupun ada satu atau dua murid yang lewat, mereka tidak akan bisa mendengar perkataan Dex karena Dex bicara dengan suara pelan.

Langkah kaki Dex terdengar semakin samar karena indra pendenganrannya dengan suara Dex terus mengiang-ngiang dalam telinganya. Oliver kembali berjalan menuju lorong yang dilewati Dex, karena kelasnya juga berada di lorong tersebut. Dengan lemas dan terasa berat Oliver mengangkat kepalanya lalu melengkungkan senyuman tipis sambil berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau perkataan Dex tadi hanyalah bualan.

Selama ini Oliver tidak pernah mendengarkan gosip yang ada di sekitarnya karena dia memang tidak tertarik dan telinganya seperti tuli karena pikirannya selalu mengulang-ulangi rumus dan hal-hal lain yang berhubungan dengan bintang.

"Ah... anak itu yang sedang ramai digosipkan itu kan? Katanya dia memberi kue kepada laki-laki. Ya ampun benar-benar memalukan."

Oliver menutup matanya, menggertakkan giginya lalu mengepalkan tinju. __Memang apa salahnya?!__

.

Oliver melingkari tanggal tiga belas pada kalender yang digantung pada dinding di sebelah meja belajarnya. Tanggal tiga belas itu adalah hari Sabtu. Sekolah libur pada hari Sabtu, artinya dia bisa seharian mendoakan Len agar lulus dari ujiannya dan juga mempersiapkan untuk hari esok－empat belas Februari: hari Valentine.

Sejak kejadian kemarin Oliver takut untuk mengirim pesan kepada kak Len. Dia takut jika dia akan mengganggu Len dan juga takut kalau Len curiga seperti Dex. Tapi, rasa takutnya tak menghalangi dirinya untuk menyiapkan coklat untuk Len. Imajinya sudha mulai bermain-main coklat bentuk apa yang akan ia buat untuk Len. Tapi, imajinasinya terputus kala suara ketukan pintu kamarnya terdengar dan mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata, meninggalkan imajinasinya. Oliver menoleh ke pintu kamarnya. Pintu itu lalu terbuka dan gadis berambut pink－Luka－masuk ke dalam kamar Oliver lalu ia menutupnya kembali.

Mata Oliver membulat. Senyumannya melengkung tipis ketika melihat wajah Luka yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya secara langsung. "Luka? Kapan kamu datang?" tanya Oliver. Dia menaruh spidol birunya di tampat pensil tabung yang ada di atas meja belajarnya.

Luka mendekati kasur Oliver lalu duduk menjatuhkan dirinya di sisi kasur Oliver. "Tadi malam, hm... sekitar jam sebelas malam."

"Kenapa datangnya malam-malam sekali?" Oliver mendekati Luka, dia ikut duduk di sebelah Luka. Dia menoleh kepada Luka, ekspresi Luka berbeda dari Luka yang biasanya. Air mukanya yang ceria dan pancaran sinar matanya yang penuh semangatnya bagai meredup.

Luka menoleh kepada Oliver. Dia melengkungkan senyuman tipis. Tapi dari senyuman tipis itu menampilkan sosok dirinya yang kelelahan. Energi dalam diri Luka bahkan jauh lebih kecil dari pada sewaktu dia kehilangan ibunya. "Karena kemarin kerja. Jadi, setelah aku pulang kerja aku langsung pergi ke sini."

Mata Oliver membulat. "Kerja?" Dia mengangkat satu alisnya. Punggung telunjuknya memegang bibir bagian bawahnya lalu ia usap-usapkan depan pelan.

Luka terkekeh pelan. Lengkungan di bibirnya terlihat kaku dan begitu juga dengan lengkungan alisnya. "Iya, sudah dari musim gugur kemarin aku bekerja. Namanya juga tinggal sendiri, aku harus mandiri."

Oliver mengangkat kedua alisnya. Dia menjatuhkan tangannya ke atas pahanya. "Bukannya kamu tinggal dengan sepupumu yang bernama Miku?" tanya Oliver.

Luka menundukkan pandangannya. Kedua tangannya saling bertautan. Luka menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Terakhir kali Oliver melihat wajah Luka yang penuh masalah ini adalah saat dia memiliki masalah dengan ayahnya. Waktu itu Oliver masih terlalu muda untuk memahami masalah Luka, tapi ia tahu kalau Luka sedang dalam masalah sehingga harus ikut tinggal sementara dengan keluarganya. Walaupun dia pernah tinggal bersama dengan Luka dalam waktu yang singkat, keterbukaan Luka membuatnya sangat memahami sepupunya.

Air muka Luka seketika berubah dingin. Dia menghela nafasnya lalu menunpu tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya pada kasur. "Aku sudah tidak tinggal lagi dengan Miku," jawabnya.

"Kenapa?" Oliver mengalihkan pandangannya dan pikirannya mulai menduga-duga tujuan Luka datang ke rumah ini. Biasanya, kalau dia merindukan keluarga ini Luka menelefon ibu Oliver. __Mungkin dia punya masalah soal keuangan...__

"Apa kamu sedang ada masalah?" tanya Oliver. Dia kembali menatap Luka dengan pelan-pelan sambil berusaha membaca pikirannya dari balik mata __aquamarine__ milik Luka.

Luka memiringkan kepalanya. Dia meraih guling Oliver yang ada di belakangnya lalu memeluknya dan menaikkan kakinya ke atas kasur. "Sebenarnya... ada yang ingin aku ceritakan kepadamu... aku tidak tahu harus cerita masalah ini kepada siapa lagi..." Luka menatap Oliver lalu menundukkan pandangannya. "Kalau aku cerita masalah ini ke bibi... aku takut bibi akan marah dan bersikap buruk kepada keluarga Miku. Aku butuh bantuanmu agar bibi tidak bertanya-tanya soal masalahku dengan Miku."

"Memangnya ada apa masalah dengan keluarga itu?"

Luka menyandarkan pipinya pada kepala guling yang dipeluknya. "Bukan keluarganya... tapi dengan Miku."

"Kenapa dengan dia?"

Luka mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Oliver dalam-dalam. Tatapan mata Luka mengisyaratkan rasa ketakutan yang dialaminya. Pupil metanya mengecil dan dahinya berkerut dengan halus. "Dia menyukaiku. Dia bilang dia mencintaiku seperti seorang kekasih."

Mata Oliver membulat. Kelapanya mengayun ke depan Luka. Rahang bawahnya jatuh sehingga mengangkan mulutnya tapi dengan cepat ia langsung membungkam mulutnya. "Suka? Sesama jenis?" tanya Oliver. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, tapi bukan perasaan senang melainkan rasa takut dan juga Oliver kembali menganga kecil. __Tapi... aku juga seperti Miku...__

Luka mengangguk. "Iya." Luka kembali menatap mata Oliver. "Saat Miku mengatakan itu padaku, aku menjadi sangat takut. Rasanya... seperti ada orang yang selalu mengintai diriku. Tapi, mungkin perasaan itu akan berbeda kalau Miku adalah laki-laki..."

Luka mempererat pelukannya pada gulingnya. Bibirnya tertutupi oleh kepala guling yang dipeluknya. Tatapan matanya menjadi lebih sayu dan berkilau-kilau. "Aku benar-benar tidak percaya... dalam sekejap aku langsung melihat Miku menjadi orang yang sangat menjijikan... Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal mengerikan semacam itu."

 _ _Menjijikan...__ kata 'menjijikan' yang dikatakan oleh Luka membuat Oliver teringat akan kalimat Dex. Oliver membungkam mulutnya. Sesaat dia juga terkejut karena sempat merasa jijik dengan perasaan yang Miku miliki pada Luka. __Artinya... perasaanku itu menjijikan juga bukan?__

"Kami berada di satu Universitas yang sama, tapi kami jarang bertemu. Tapi, berada di satu tempat yang sama dengan Miku membuat dadaku terus sesak. Sesekali, memang aku berpapasan dengan Miku tapi dia menganggapku tidak ada." Air mata menitik di kedua ekor mata Luka. Air mata itu segera mengalir di pipi Luka dan terserap ke dalam guling Oliver.

Oliver memerjapkan matanya, berusaha menguatkan hatinya dan melupakan rasa sakit hatinya akan masalah hatinya. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya dan menatap Luka. "Bukankah itu bagus kalau dia bersikap tidak mengenalmu? Artinya Luka tidak perlu repot-repot menjauhinya kan?" Oliver menundukkan kepalanya. Tenggorokannya kini sakit dan begitu juga dengan hatinya, hatinya terasa sesak dan penuh. "Bukannya kamu bilang kalau dia menjijikan?"

Luka mengangkat kepalanya lalu tangannya ia telungkupkan dan tubuhnya membungkuk. "Awalnya aku berfikir seperti itu. Ya aku tidak masalah sih kalau dia menganggapku tidak ada. Aku sedikit lega akhirnya dia berhenti menyukaiku. Aku pikir Miku akan terus mengejarku tapi ternyata tidak. Aku... menyesal telah berfikir seperti itu..."

Mata Oliver membulat. Lengkungan senyuman yang tipis muncul di bibirnya. Seketika, jawaban Luka itu sedikit mengembalikan kepercayaan dirinya akan rasa sukanya pada Len. "Kenapa menyesal?"

"Bagaimanapun juga dia telah mencintaiku dan menyayangiku. Tidak seharusnya aku menolak Miku dengan cara seperti itu. Miku menutup dirinya dari orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya..."

"Jadi?"

"Aku ingin menyembuhkan perasaannya itu dan membuatnya menjadi gadis yang normal."

Oliver menundukkan pandangannya. Kata 'normal' itu menusuk jantungnya. __Ah... normal... benar... perasaanku itu diluar batas kenormalan.__ Oliver memeras kain celanyanya. Tangannya berkeringat, bukan karena penghangat ruangaan di kamarnya－yang selalu dinyalakan saat musim dingin－tapi karena rasa gugup dan sakit yang perlahan-lahan menggerogoti hatinya. "Kenapa Miku kamu anggap tidak normal? Kita sebagai manusia tidak bisa mengendalikan dan menentukan kepada siapa perasaan cinta itu akan timbul. Miku adalah salah satu orang yang tidak bisa menentukan rasa cintanya dan rasa cinta itu jatuh pada orang yang memiliki jenis kelamin yang sama. Dan dengan gampangnya kamu menganggap Miku itu tidak normal." Oliver menyentakkan alisnya sementara Luka membulatkan matanya. "Sekarang, kamu bilang kamu ingin merubahnya menjadi gadis normal agar kamu bisa kembali berteman dengannya kan? Aku rasa kamu sangat egois."

Ekor mata Oliver menangkap jika Luka tengah memperhatikan dirinya. Mata akua Luka sesaat mengingatkan Oliver akan Len. Dadanya sesak kala ia teringat akan gosip dan juga jawaban Len yang hanya menganggap dirinya sebagai teman. Oliver menundukkan kepalanya. "Kamu menolak perasaannya dan saat dia menjauh darimu... kamu ingin hubungan kalian tetap seperti dulu agar kamu tidak merasa bersalah... bukankah itu hal yang egois?"

"Oliver?" bisik Luka.

Oliver mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Luka.

"Jangan bilang kalau kamu sedang patah hati?" tanya Luka sambil melengkungkan senyuman tipis.

Oliver menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya memanas. Kala ia mendengar kekehan jahil Luka, jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat.

"Benar ya?"

"Ya... aku patah hati... meskipun aku belum mengutarakan perasaanku..." Oliver menghela nafasnya. Tidak mungkin dia menceritakan masalahnya pada Luka. Yang ada, hanya membuat sepupunya itu sakit kepala dan menganggapnya menjijikan. Oliver sadar kalau dia egois dan tidak mau jauh dari sepupunya, jadi Oliver memilih untuk merahasiakan semuanya dari sepupunya.

Luka berdiri lalu mendekati Oliver. "Kamu harus semangat Oliver, lagipula kamu belum ditolak kan?" Luka menepuk-nepuk bahu Oliver lalu memegang bahu Oliver. "Tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan perempuan yang kamu sukai sudah punya pacar ya?" tanya Luka.

Oliver menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sebenarnya dia menyukai pacar temannya..."

Luka terkekeh dan kembali menepuk-nepuk bahu Oliver. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kamu ungkapkan perasaanmu dan berikan dia coklat di tanggal empat belas nanti?"

Oliver mengangkat kepalanya. Dia menoleh pada Luka membuat Luka melepaskan genggamannya pada bahu Oliver. "A-apa? A-aku kan laki-laki."

Luka memutar matanya sambil memegang pinggangnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Laki-laki memberi coklat itu sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah."

"Luka, apa kamu ada di kamar Oliver? Bibi ingin bicara sebentar denganmu," panggil ibu Oliver dari luar kamar Oliver sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Oliver.

Luka dan Oliver menoleh pada pintu yang tertutup. Luka berjalan menuju pintunya. "Ya, aku akan keluar bi." Luka membuka pintu kamar itu lalu Luka dan ibu Oliver pergi menjauhi kamar Oliver. Pintu itu ditutup kembali oleh Luka.

Oliver menoleh ketika ponsel yang ada di atas meja belajarnya bergetar. Oliver menoleh pada ponselnya dan mengambil ponsel itu. Dia membuka pesan baru yang didapatnya dari ketua klub astronomi yang baru.

 _ _Bagaimana kalau kita melihat bintang lagi tanggal 14? aku yakin kalian punya banyak coklat dan kalian tidak sanggup memakannya sendirian. Jadi bawa coklat-coklat kalian ke rumahku. Kita akan melihat bintang sambil memakan coklat hahaha. Bagi-bagi coklat kalian denganku ya! Aku yakin kak Len dan kak Mikuo mendapatkan coklat yang sangat banyak!  
Ars__

Oliver terkekeh kala ia membaca pesan dari Ars. Dia membalas pesan Ars:

 _ _Baiklah. Aku akan membuat kue kering sebagai antisipasi kalau tidak ada yang mendapatkan coklat hahaha ^^__

Tak memakan waktu lama Ars kembali membalas pesan Oliver.

 _ _Sialan kamu, hahaha.__

Oliver mematikan layar ponselnya dan menaruh ponsel itu di sebelah buku ajarnya. __Kalau begitu... aku coba saja utarakan perasaanku pada kak Len...__

 _ _.__

Oliver melihat coklat yang dia taruh di dalam tasnya. Dia tersenyum tipis kala melihat kotak coklat itu tidak cacat meskipun terhimpit oleh buku-buku yang sengaja ia bawa untuk menutupi kotak coklat itu.

"Sudah kuduga makan coklat sambil melihat bintang dari teleskop ini benar-benar menyenangkan," gumam Ars sambil memasukkan sepotong coklat ke dalam mulutnya sementara tangannya yang lain memegang tubuh teleskop dan matanya tengah mengamati bintang dari teleskop.

Len mendengus lalu mendecak dan menggeram. "Ya, tentu saja. Karena coklat-coklat itu gratis, ya 'kan?"

Oliver mengangkat kepalanya ketika dia mendengar geraman dari Len. "Coklat-coklat itu tidak akan dimakan oleh kak Len sendirian 'kan? Jadi tidak ada salahnya berbagi," ucap Oliver sambil terkekeh pelan.

Len menoleh pada Oliver sambil menggeram kesal. "Tentu saja aku tidak sanggup memakan semua coklat itu. Apalagi aku mendapatkan coklat itu dari orang-orang yang tidak ku kenal. Bisa saja ada racun di dalam coklat itu kan?" tanya Len. Alisnya tetap menyentak. Len menyilangkan kaki dan tangannya lalu bersandar pada bangku kayu.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Kalau para gadis mendengar ucapan kak Len bisa-bisa mereka menghajar kak Len," ucap Ars lalu kemballi menguyah coklat. "Kekuatan wanita itu benar-benar luar biasa."

Lui memutar matanya lalu mendengus. "Ya, kekuatan wanita benar-benar kuat sehingga mampu membuat satu laki-laki dibenci oleh semua gadis di sekolahnya."

Ars mendecak. "Jangan bahas masalah itu Lui..."

"Tapi kak Len, kenapa kak Len terlihat kesal sekali hari ini? Apa ujiannya susah?" tanya Dex sambil memakan coklat itu.

Len mengangkat bahunya tinggi-tinggi seperti orang yang geli dan jijik akan sesuatu. "Tadi siang ada laki-laki yang memberiku coklat. Seharian ini Mikuo terus menggangguku karena laki-laki __gay__ itu. Benar-benar menjijikan."

Mata Oliver membulat. __Eh?__ Dada Oliver kembali terasa sesak. Ah, sepertinya perasaannya memang benar-benar menjijikan. Dex melirik kepada Oliver. Mata Oliver dan Dex saling bertemu. __Dia pasti mengira itu aku...__ Oliver menoleh pada Len, lalu memaksakan melengkungkan senyuan tipis bermaksud ikut mengejek kakak kelasnya itu seperti yang dilakukan teman-teman yang lainnya.

"Coklat dari __gay?__ Yang mana?!" tanya Ars. Dia segera menjatuhkan coklat yang dipegangnya lalu menghampiri Len dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jadi bintang sekolah memang susah ya," Mikuo tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menunjuk coklat yang dipegang Lui. "Coklat yang itu," ucap Mikuo sambil memegangi perutnya dan tertawa.

Semua mata tertuju pada coklat yang dipegang oleh Lui. Lui segera melempar coklat tersebut lalu mendatangi Ars. Ars berteriak sambil berusaha menjauhkan tangan kanan Lui yang tadi memegang coklat itu tapi Lui berhasilkan menyapukan tangannya pada __sweater__ merah Ars. Wajah Lui pucat dan matanya melotot kaget. Sementara Len mendorong mereka berdua menjauh darinya sehingga mereka berdua jatuh di tanah yang bertumpuk salju.

Dex kembali menoleh kepada Oliver lalu menoleh lagi pada Len. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan kue buatan Oliver? Kak Len tidak merasa terganggu memakannya?"

Kerut-kerut di wajah Len menghilang. Len menoleh pada Dex sambil membuka lipatan tangannya dan satu tangannya merangkul punggung bangku kayu. "Bicara apa kamu?" tanyanya lalu kembali menyentakkan alisnya. "Oliver itu bukan __gay.__ Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk menolak kue dari Oliver."

Mikuo mengusap air mata yang menitik karena ia tertawa terlalu kencang. Dia lalu menoleh pada Dex sambil melipat tangannya. "Jangan bicara seperti itu Dex. Kamu juga memakan kue pemberian Oliver kan?"

Dex menoleh pada Mikuo yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Dex melihat tangannya sendiri yang tengah memakan kue coklat yang dibuat oleh Oliver lalu kembali menoleh pada Mikuo.

Mikuo menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi. "Jangan percaya gosip anak perempuan. Mereka itu telah dicuci otak oleh komik-komik yang menceritakan hubungan sesama jenis. Jadi, setiap mereka melihat ada laki-laki yang tengah berduaan pasti mereka mengira kalau laki-laki itu __gay.__ " Mikuo melirik pada Len lalu mendengus sinis. "Aku bahkan pernah menjadi korban gosip seperti itu saat aku baru masuk sekolah ini. Para anak perempuan bodoh itu membuat gosip yang bukan-bukan kalau aku adalah pacar simpanan Len. Sialan."

Len menggeram sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Mikuo.

"Oliver," panggil Mikuo.

Oliver menoleh pada kakak kelasnya itu.

"Aku pikir untuk beberapa waktu kedepan kamu dan Len menjaga jarak dulu," ucap Mikuo sambil melengkungkan senyuman tipis. "Sampai gosip-gosip aneh itu mereda."

Oliver menganggukkan kepalanya sambil memeluk tasnya yang berisik coklat untuk Len.

 _ _Ah... lagi-lagi kesempatan untuk mendekati kak Len hilang...__

Oliver menoleh pada Len tapi ketika mata mereka berdua tak sengaja bertemu, Len mengalihkan tatapan matanya. Oliver kembali menundukkan kepalanya lalu berdiri, berusaha untuk baik-baik saja dan menganggap tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dadanya serasa sesak ketika dia mendengar suara Len yang tengah bersenda gurau dengan Mikuo, membahas perempuan-perempuan cantik yang mereka temui di kota besar.

Oliver mendekati Ars dan Lui yang tengah berebut teleskop. Oliver berdiri di sebelah mereka berdua sambil menatap langit yang sedikit berawan. Bintang-bintang tidak begitu banyak hari ini. Oliver melirik kepada Len tapi segera mengalihkan pandangannya ketika matanya bertemu dnegan Dex yang tengah memperhatikannya. Oliver kembali memandangi langit sambil menghiraukan kerusuhan yang ada di sebelahnya dan juga menghiraukan tatapa tajam Dex.

 _ _Ah... bintang... kak Len benar-benar seperti salah satu di antara kalian. Meskipun bersinar, aku tidak akan bisa menjangkau sinarnya. Tapi mungkin... ini salah satu cara Tuhan mengingatkanku agar aku kembali ke jalan yang lurus... ya... meskipun sakit.__

.

Oliver tetap terus memikirkan Len meskipun Len tidak hadir untuk mengisi hari-hari yang dilaluinya. Setelah acara melihat bintang yang terakhir, Len tidak pernah datang ke ruangan klub astronomi. Berbeda dengan Len, Mikuo terkadang datang untuk mengisi waktu kosongnya. Mikuo yang sesekali hadir itu selalu mengatakan Len sedang berada di perpustakaan menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca buku-buku kedokteran yang sulit. Meskipun begitu, Oliver merasa kalau Len sedang menjaga jarak dengan dirinya, mungkin saja benar-benar sedang berusaha memutus hubungan diantara mereka.

Kakak kelas yang satu itu kini sulit ia temui. Jika berpapasan di jalan, Len seperti tidak menganggap Oliver ada. Ketika berpapasan di jalan pulang, Len selalu pulang dengan segerombolan teman lainnya membuat Oliver enggan untuk menyapanya.

Oliver pikir ini hanya berlangsung sesaat saja dan sementara, tapi sampai di hari kelulusan, Oliver belum bicara dengan Len.

Sudah tugas kelas satu dan dua untuk menghadiri kelulusan kelas tiga karena setiap kelas akan memperakan pertunjukkan musik atau drama kecil untuk mengisi waktu acara kelulusan. Bisa dibilang perpisahan antara kelas tiga dengan adik-adik kelasnya.

Di jam-jam seperti ini gedung sekolah sepi kecuali ruangan kelas tiga. Acara kelulusan telah selesai setengah jam yang lalu. Kini Oliver berjalan menuju ruangan klub, berharap ada Len di sana untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Setidaknya, bertatap muka langsung sudah cukup baginya.

"Len, Lenka memanggilku. Aku pergi dulu ya." Suara Mikuo menarik perhatian Oliver ke lorong di sebelah kirinya. Oliver segera memasuki satu ruangan kosong. Oliver mengintip dan melihat Len dan Mikuo berjalan menghampiri ruangan astronomi. Tapi Mikuo berputar dan berlari ke arah yang berlawanan.

Oliver kembali menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam ruangan kosong ketika Len berjalan menuju ruang klub astronomi. Ketika dia melihat Len masuk ke dalam ruanan itu, Oliver keluar dari persembunyiannya lalu berderap kecil menuju ruang astronomi. Oliver mengintip ke dalam ruangan itu. Hanya ada Len di dalam situ.

Len menoleh ke belakang lalu matanya membulat ketika ia melihat Oliver masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. "Ah... hai Oliver, lama tidak bertemu," ucapnya tanpa melambaikan tangannya seperti biasanya saat bertemu dengan Oliver. Len jauh lebih cuek setelah hari itu. Suaranya juga terdengar canggung.

"Halo kak..." jawab Oliver sambil perlahan-lahan mendekati Len.

Len melirik-lirik ke arah lainnya, seakan enggan untuk menatap mata Oliver tapi juga berusaha untuk menjaga perasaan adik kelasnya itu. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Oliver menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku... baik-baik saja."

Setelah jawaban Oliver itu keduanya menjadi diam. Tak saling bicara bahkan tak saling memandang ataupun melirik. Gosip memang sudah mereda bahkan sepertinya sudah terlupakan dengan gosip-gosip baru yang bermunculan. Tapi hilangnya gosip itu juga seperti menghilangnya hubungan pertemanan di antara mereka berdua.

"Oliver, karena gosip itu kita sekarang jadi canggung ya," ucap Len lalu mendengus pelan dan menoleh pada Oliver.

Oliver menatap mata Len. Sudah lama rasanya tak menatap pasang bola mata yang lagi-lagi membuat jantung Oliver berdebar kencang. "Ya... tapi kelihatannya gosip itu sudah hilang."

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu," ucap Len dengan suara dinginnya. Kini tatapan matanya dingin, tatapan yang sama ketika Len menatap sesuatu yang dibencinya. Mungkin, Oliver telah menjadi satu dari sebagian hal yang dibenci oleh Len.

"Apa yang pernah Mikuo katakan soal gosip aku dan dia itu tidak pernah ada, dan... soal coklat dari __gay__ itu, semuanya hanya rekayasa," ucap Len.

Oliver membulatkan matanya, sedikit keheranan dengan pengakuan Len. Tapi matanya yang dingin seakan tidak menunjukkan adanya sedikit kebohongan di dalam kata-katanya. Tapi kelihatannya Oliver terlalu berperasangka buruk. Len menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

"Aku dan Mikuo membuat rencana seperti itu agar kita berdua benar-benar bisa menjaga jarak. Dan juga... aku memang berniat memutus hubungan pertemanan di antara kita berdua." Senyuman itu kembali hilang dari bibirnya. Ah, lagi-lagi dada Oliver terasa sesak.

Oliver mengepalkan tinju lalu menaruhnya di depan dadanya. "Kenapa?"

Len mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku celananya. "Karena aku sudah mengetahui perasaanmu padaku." Len menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Dex yang memberitahuku."

Tangan Oliver jatuh lalu ia memegang ujung seragamnya.

"Awalnya aku anggap itu hanyalah omong kosong. Tapi setelah aku memikirkannya, perkataan Dex bisa saja benar, apalagi aku tahu Dex bukan pembohong," jelasnya lagi. Len memutar badannya, menghadap Oliver dan kedua tangannya tegak lurus di samping tubuhnya. "Aku rasa semua candaanku mengenai hatimu..." gumam Len.

Len membungkuk pada Oliver. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu."

Dada Oliver semaki sesak, bahkan rasanya ia semakin sulit untuk bernafas. Melihat lelaki di depannya membungkuk dan menolak secara halus membuat Oliver tergelitik melihatnya meskipun dia sakit hati dibuatnya. Tapi Oliver sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa cinta dan perasaan suka bukanlah hal yang dapat dipaksakan. Cepat atau lambat, Len juga pasti akan menolaknya.

"Aku tidak berharap kalau kita bisa menjadi teman lagi. Karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa menerima perasaanmu, dan... aku juga tidak berniat melakukan itu... jangan berharap padaku," ucap Len lalu dia bangkit. Len sedikit menundukkan kepalanya lalu menatap Oliver. "Sekarang aku tidak bisa memandangmu dengan pandangan yang sama. Bukankah menyukai orang yang sesama jenis itu menjijikan? Apa kamu tidak pernah berfikir seperti itu?"

 _ _Aku rasa... ini adalah sebuah peringatan dari Tuhan. Aku tidak seharusnya menyimpan perasaan ini... karena bagaimapun juga tidak akan ada kesempatan untukku menjadi bagian dari takdir kak Len.__

Oliver melengkungkan senyuman tipisnya lalu menutup matanya ketika air mata akan menitik di matanya. "Aku memang menyukai kak Len. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Dex itu benar..." Oliver membuka matanya lalu menghela nafasnya. Rasa sesak dalam dirinya perlahan menghilang bersamaan dengan nafas panjang yang dihembuskannya perlahan-lahan. "Dengan jawaban kak Len aku tidak akan berharap lebih." Oliver kembali menutup matanya.

Len tidak bergeming. Wajahnya tetap datar dan dingin.

Oliver menautkan tangannya kemudian memainkan ibu jarinya. Dia menunduk. "Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku dan berencana untuk mengubur perasaanku. Apalagi kita berdua juga sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu kan? Meskipun sulit, tapi aku tetap percaya suatu hari akan datang saatnya aku bisa melupakan kakak."

Oliver mengangkat kepalanya lagi lalu terkekeh pelan. "Sekarang... aku sedikit lega... dan mungkin setelah mendnegar jawaban itu akan lebih cepat untuk melupakan perasaanku ini. Tapi... jangan salahkan aku karena aku menyukai kakak dan... jangan bilang perasaanku ini menjijikan. Aku juga awalnya menyangkal perasaan ini, tapi semakin sering kita bertemu, semakin aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya."

Len kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku karena aku sering mengganggumu dan bilang kamu seperti perempuan."

Oliver menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu... aku pergi dulu."

"Kamu tidak ingin merayakan perpisahan klub astronomi?" tanya Len.

Air mata menitik di mata Oliver. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana aku bisa berada di tempat yang membuatku merasa tidak nyaman?" Oliver menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. "Aku akan pergi dari sini agar tidak ada rasa canggung diantara kita..." Oliver berbalik lalu berderap ke pintu keluar. Oliver berbalik ketika dia berada di ambang pintu. Oliver menoleh ke belakang lalu tersenyum tipis. "Semoga kita bisa berteman lagi setelah aku bisa mengatasi perasaanku."

Len mengangguk pelan.

Oliver keluar dari ruang astronomi, tapi ketika dia mendengar suara teman-temannya yang lain, Oliver masuk ke dalam ruangan yang ada di sebela ruang astronomi. Dia bersembunyi di dalam ruangan itu, di barisan kursi dekat pintu dan deretan yang paling belakang.

Oliver mendengar langkah kaki teman-temannya. Suara Lui, Ars, Mikuo dan juga Dex mengisi telinga Oliver. Ketika suara itu mulai meredam, Oliver keluar dari persembunyiannya sambil berlari menjauhi ruang astronomi dan menjauhi lorong ruang ekstrakulikuler. Sambil menahan tangisannya Oliver terus berlari, manjauhi Len dan juga menjauhi semua teman-temannya, meninggalkan perasaan dan rasa patah hatinya di ruangan itu.

.

 _ _Tiga bulan. Perasaan itu belum sepenuhnya hilang dari hatiku. Tapi aku yakin kalau aku bisa menghilangkan perasaanku dan menjadi apa yang kata mereka sebut dengan 'normal' dengan begitu... aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan kak Len, dengan pandangan yang berbeda dan perasaan yang berbeda.__

Oliver melangkahkan kakinya sambil membawa gulungan kertas yang berisi kumpulan foto-foto bintang yang diambilnya dari teleskop yang dia dapatkan saat kenaikan kelas. Oliver tidak melangkahkan kakinya ke lorong ruang ekstrakulikuler, dia hanya berjalan di lorong kelas biasa. Oliver berhenti mendatangi ruang klubnya, bahkan dia keluar dari ekstrakulikuler itu dan juga menghindari teman-temannya. Tapi hanya ada satu orang yang masih berhubungan baik dengannya, Mikuo.

Setelah keluar dari ekstrakulikuler astronomi, Oliver memilih untuk tidak mengambil kegiatan apapun seperti dulu dan kembali memperhatikan bintang seorang diri. Tapi kali ini dia membuat __blog__ sederhana yang membahas tentang bintang-bintang dan juga hasil pengamatannya dengan teleskop miliknya.

"Maaf," ucap seorang gadis yang ada di belakang Oliver.

Oliver menoleh ke belakangnya. Matanya membulat ketika ia melihat gadis yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, hanya saja dia menggunakan lencana biru. Gadis itu berambut panjang dan berwarna pirang dan memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan Len. Sesaat ia teringat akan cinta pertamanya itu. Oliver menarik nafasnya kala ia merasakan sedikit sesak di dadanya ketika ia teringat akan Len tapi di sisi lain jantungnya berdebar sedikit kencang, takjub oleh pesona adik kelasnya itu.

"Ya? Apa kamu perlu sesuatu?" tanya Oliver sambil berbalik dan memperhatikan gadis itu dari atas sampai ke bawah.

"Apa nama kakak itu Oliver?" tanya gadis itu sambil tersenyum kemudian mendekati Oliver.

Oliver mengangguk. "Ada apa?"

Gadis itu menautkan kedua tangannya. "Aku suka membaca tulisan-tulisanmu, dan aku ingin membantu dan juga menemani kak Oliver melihat bintang-bintang." Gadis itu terkekeh.

Oliver memiringkan kepalanya sambil menggumam pelan. Dia berbalik tapi kepalanya masih menoleh pada gadis itu. "Terima kasih... tapi kamu tidak perlu repot-repot seperti itu," ucap Oliver lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu.

"Ah, tunggu!" seru gadis itu. Seketika Oliver terhenti tapi dia tidak berbalik. "Apa kakak tidak mengenaliku sama sekali?" tanya gadis itu.

Oliver mengangkat satu alisnya lalu berbalik dan memperhatikan gadis itu dengan seksama. Mulai dari seragamnya, sepatunya, rambutnya, matanya hingga bando hitam yang digunakannya. "Sepertinya..." Oliver menggumam lalu mendengus pelan, "tidak..."

Gadis itu melengkungkan senyuman tipisnya. Matanya menjadi sayu dan tangan yang saling bertautan itu turun dan berada di belakang gadis itu. "Kak Oliver tidak ingat dengan anak kecil tomboy yang selalu menemani kak Oliver untuk melihat bintang?" tanya gadis itu lalu muncul rona merah tipis di pipi pucatnya.

Mata Oliver membulat. Potongan ingatannya muncul dalam benaknya. Bayangan anak perempuan berambut pendek seperti laki-laki yang membawa buku ilmu bintang yang ia ambil tanpa izin. Oliver melengkungkan senyumannya. "Lily?"

Lily mengangguk dan bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman lebar. Matanya yang sebelumnya sayu kini menyipit karena senyuman lebarnya yang mengangkat pipi-pipinya. "Iya, ini aku. Aku berjanji kalau aku akan menemui kakak lagi 'kan?" Lily terkekeh lalu menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya. "Tapi kelihatannya kakak melupakan aku."

Oliver terkekeh canggung dan berjalan mendekati Lily. "Maafkan aku."

 _ _Apa kau percaya takdir? Mungkin ini salah satu jalan takdirku. Berpisah dengan kak Len, dan bertemu dengan teman lain... Mungkin saja... ini salah satu cara Tuhan untuk membantuku mengatasi perasaanku. Mungkin saja... aku bisa menggapai bintang takdir yang lainnya... tapi kak Len... aku tidak akan pernah bisa menggapai bintang yang satu itu... meskipun bintang itu jatuh di sesuatu tempat. Karena... kak Len bukan orang yang ditakdirkan untukku... Aku tidak akan bisa menjadi bagian dari dirinya.  
__

* * *

 _ _Fin__

* * *

A.N

Huwaaa akhirnya kelar juga bagian kedua dari blind. Dan cerita ini memperkenalkan tokoh utama yang baru yaitu Oliver. Ya masih sama-sama dalam cinta buta hahaha. Hanya saja kasus Oliver sedikit berbeda. Ya, semoga kalian menyukai cerita ini. Blind akan berlanjut di musim yang selanjutnya :))

semoga kalian semua menyukainya

salam hangat,

Harukaze-spring


	3. Chapter 3

a Vocaloid fanfiction

Vocaloid © Yamaha, etc.

I don't gain any profit from this fanfic

* * *

Blind : Last Painting

* * *

 _Pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku jatuh cinta pada tangannya. Tangan itu menciptakan warna-warna yang indah yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Sayangnya, lukisannya yang indah itu tidak bermata. Entah memang disengaja, mata orang dalam lukisan itu selalu tertutupi oleh sesuatu._

.

.

.

.

.

Len menatap wajah pelukis misterius itu. Ia selalu bertemu dengannya di taman tempatnya beristirahat setelah ia kuliah. Sedikit rekreasi di taman cukup untuk mengembalikan tenaganya sebelum memulai kerja sambilan. Ada hiburan yang selalu dinantikannya. Melihat pelukis cantik di tengah-tengah rerumputan musim semi.

Pelukis itu duduk di atas rerumputan sambil memegang kanvas serta kuasnya. Penampilannya selalu anggun dan tenang. Seringkali ia memakai baju terusan tanpa lengan dan mengikat rambutnya menjadi dua bagian. Terkadang selain melukis pada kanvas, ia juga menggambar sketsa pada kertas atau buku.

Gadia itu mampu membuat sihir. Matanya yang dingin dan gerakan tangannya yang gemulai menciptakan sebuah sihir yang disebut dengan lukisan. Len seringkali mengintip lukisannya. Semuanya begitu indah dipandang. Sayangnya, ada bagian yang tidak di selesesaikannya. Atau mungkin ia sengaja tidak melukisnya, dan membuatnya seperti bagian yang tertutup sehingga menimbulkan efek misterius namun indah.

Kali ini gadis pelukis itu lagi-lagi tidak melukis mata pada lukisannya. Hampir semua lukisannya sama. Ia melukis gadis berambut pink yang memegangang buket buka. Mata gadis itu selalu tertutupi poninya. Bicara soal bunga, nama bunga itu adalah edelweiss, bunga yang melambangkan cinta abadi.

 _Kenapa ia selalu melukis gadis yang sama?_ tanya Len. Ia sering melihat gambar yang sama sejak pertama kali ia menemui lokasi ini. Len adalah mahasiswa yang merantau ke kota besar. Ia mencari kerja di sekitar sini lalu menemukan gadis itu. Gadia dengan tubuh ringkih yang selalu menggambar dan memiliki tatapan dingin. Kali ini bawaannya cukup banyak, kanvas dan buku sketsa. Sudah jelas sekali ia adalah seorang mahasiswi jurusan seni, dilihat dari buku-buku yang kadang dibacanya ketika selesai melukis.

Angin berhembus dengan kencang, membuat Len memicingkan matanya sambil memayungi matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Musim semi tahun ini memiliki angin yang kencang.

Len membuka matanya. Tawa meledak darinya melihat wajah si pelukis itu terkena cat. Sepertinya kanvas yang ia pegang mengenai wajahnya. Sontak ekspresi gadis itu berubah kesal dan membanting kanvas yang kini berhasil mewarnai bajunya. Ini hari yang sial untuk pelukis itu. Wajah dan bajunya ternodai oleh cat dari kanvasnya sendiri.

Dengan inisiatifnya, entah atau keinginan untuk modusnya Len berdiri sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya. Ia mendekati gadis itu lalu merunduk.

"Maafkan aku yang mentertawakanmu tadi," ucap Len sambil menyeka air mata hasil kegirangannya. "Pakai sapu tangan ini untuk membersihkan wajahmu."

Gadia itu menatap Len. Dengan cepat ia memicingkan matanya. "Apa? Aku tidak meminta bantuan darimu." Tidak Len duga gadis yang dikiranya tenang memiliki mulut yang tajam.

Len mengangkat satu bahunya sambil menyinggungkan seringai. "Kamu memang tidak memintanya, tapi aku berisiatif untuk membantumu." Jujur saja, sejak awal Len memang ingin bisa bicara dengan gadis ini. Hanya saja kesempatan itu baru datang sekarang.

Dengan ragu-ragu si pelukis itu meraih tangan Len lalu mengambil sapu tangannya. Matanya kembali mendingin, bagai tidak ada jiwa dalam dirinya. Jika sepintas melihatnya, ia persis seperti orang yang mengantuk atau orang yang malas-malasan. "Terima kasih ..." Suaranya sangat pelan. Gadis itu mengusap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan.

"Siapa namamu? Aku Len Kagamine," tanya Len. Ia menjulurkan tangannya, berinisiatif untuk menjabat tangan Miku.

"Hah?" gadis itu sepertinya tak terbiasa berkomunikasi dengan orang.

"Hmm begini, aku kan meminjamkan sapu tanganku. Sayangnya aku hanya punya satu sapu tangan. Karena sapu tanganku kotor oleh cat milikmu, kamu harus mencucinya dan mengembalikan sapu tangan itu kepadaku."

"Apa?"

"Aku harus mengetahui namamu. Jadi, jika kamu kabur dan tidak mengembalikannya, aku akan datang mencarimu untuk mengambilnya darimu." Len terkekeh pelan. Ia pandai membuat alasan. Ah, ia hanga membuat alaan untuk bisa bicara dengan gadis itu lagi.

Gadis itu menyipitkan matanya kemudian ia merogoh saku tasnya. "Aku akan membayar sapu tangan ini. Kamu bisa membeli sapu tangan yang baru."

Len mendecak. "Ck ck ck, aku tidak bisa menggunakan sembarang sapu tangan. Aku hanya mau menggunakan sapu tangan yang dibuat ibuku," ucapnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggerak-gerakan jari telunjuknya di harapan gadis itu.

"Anak mama," bisik gadis itu.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Len sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menatap Len. "Namaku Miku, Hatsune Miku."

Baru saja Len ingin memulai pembicaraan tapi alarm di arlojinya berbunyi. Ya, dia harus pergi ke tempat kerja sambilannya. Berdiri berjam-jam memasang senyum sepanjang sore sambil menawarkan makanan.

"Ah, aku ingin bicara lebih banyak denganmu, tapi aku harus pergi." Len berdiri lalu melambaikan tangannya sambil melengkungkan senyuman tipis. "Sampai jumpa." Sepertinya, kupu-kupu sedang terbang dalam perutnya. Sudah waktunya pindah hati dari yang dulu.

"Halo Hatsune," sapa Len pada Miku yang duduk di posisi yang sama seperti kemarin.

Miku diam tidak menjawab sapaan Len. Dia terus melukis dengan mata yang dingin. Lagi-lagi ia menggambar gadis yang sama. Gadis berambut pink. Mungkin pelukis ini memiliki ikatan yang mendalam pada gadis itu.

 _Mungkin ia adalah teman, atau kakak. Mungkin mantan pacar. Oh, hilangkan sifat burukmu itu Len, hilangkan._

"Hei, Hatsune," panggil Len lagi. Ia masuk tetap fokus. Konsentrasinya benar-benar kuat.

Angin kembali berhembus. Len memegangi kanvas yang dipegang Miku. Hari ini ia menyelamatkan wajahnya dari cat. Len terkekeh pelan sementara Miku tampak terkejut. Matanta membulat, lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap Len. Len sendiri heran, kenapa ia melukis tanpa _easel,_ benar-benar repot.

"Untunglah aku menahannya," ucap Len.

"Terima kasih ..."

"Sama-sama," jawab Len sambil melengkungkan senyuman tipis. Len duduk di sebelah Miku. Ia mengintip gambar Miku meskipun ia sebenarnya sudah tahu apa yang gadis itu gambar.

"Kamu selalu menggambar gadis yang sama."

Miku menatap Len. Dia mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kau mengintip gambarku?"

Len memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Begitulah, tidak sengaja terlihat," jawabnya dengan nada santai.

Miku tidak menjawabnya, ia lanjutkan lukisannya. Ia dingin, sulit untuk digoda seperti perempuan lainnya. Tapi baguslah, itu tipe yang Len sukai.

"Kenapa kamu selalu menggambar gadis itu. Dia temanmu?" tanya Len.

Miku menoleh pada Len. Ada guratan kesedihan di matanya. Sesaat mata dingin itu menjadi hangat meskipun menyiratkan kesedihan. Miku menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dulu."

"Maksudmu dulu?"

Miku tidak menjawab. Len tidak peka. Ia baru sadar maksud ucapannya, tanpa mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yang pasti kini mereka berdua tidak berteman.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Len.

"Tak apa."

Keduanya diam. Mereka tidak saling menatap atau saling berbicara. Hanya diam seribu bahasa. Miku melukis sementara Len memperhatikan lukisan itu. Miku tidak keberatan Len berada di dekatnya, entah memang Miku tidak memperdulikannya.

Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain saat arloji Len berbunyi. Len berdiri, lalu melambaikan tangannya dan pergi. Kali ini, Miku membalas lambaian tangan itu. Mungkin karena kini mereka saling mengenal.

"Ah, aku lupa mengambil sapu tanganku darinya!" pekik Len sambil berlari menuju tempat kerjanya. Tapi ada bagusnya juga. Dia memiliki kesempatan untuk bicara dengan Miku lagi.

Mulai hari itu, Len sering kali lupa untuk meminta sapu tangannya, begitu juga dengan Miku yang lupa untuk mengembalikannya. Keduanya kini sering duduk bersebelahan di taman. Sebenarnya, Len lah yang mendatangi Miku dan berinisiatif untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Memang jarang ada pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua, tapi yang paling sering memulai pembicaraan adalah Len. Ada hari-hari dimana Miku tidak datang ke taman itu. Tentu saja, Len merasa kesepian.

"Aku selalu lupa untuk mengembalikan sarung tanganmu," ucap Miku. Jarang sekali ia memulai pembicaraan. Ini baru keberapa kalinya Miku memulai pembicaraan.

"Oh. Akupun lupa untuk memintanya darimu. Kamu bawa sapu tangannya?" tanya Len.

"Sayangnya tidak ..."

"Aku rasa aku harus meminta kiriman sapu tangan pada ibuku." Len terkekeh.

Miku diam.

Ia bermaksud bercanda dan mengajak gadis itu terkekeh, tapi ia tak pernah berhasil. Semua candaannya selalu menjadi garing jika dilontarkan pada Miku. Hanya Len saja yang tertawa dengan ocehannya sendiri. Sungguh, kadang Len sendiri kesal menghadapi sikap Miku yang kelewat dingin. Tapi, ia juga tidak ingin beranjak dari sisi gadis itu karena ia selalu takjub akan karya-karyanya.

"Apa sapu tanganmu sangat berharga bagimu?" tanya Miku.

"Tentu saja. Itu buatan ibuku. Itu barang yang selalu mengingatkanku pada rumah."

"Kalau begitu besok aku akan mengembalikannya padamu."

"Harusnya dari dulu," ucap Len sambil tertawa.

"Kamu tidak mengingatkan." Miku mengangkat satu bahunya sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Karena asik melihatmu melukis aku jadi lupa." Len melengkungkan senyumannya.

Miku mengangkat satu alisnya. Ia menatap Len dengan skeptik lalu kembali menatap lukisannya. Memang, mereka jarang saling bertatapan ketika bicara satu sama lain. "Kamu sangat menyukai lukisanku?"

"Hm," jawab Len sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa karena ini cantik?" Miku mendengus pelan.

"Ya. Lukisanmu cantik. Aku suka caramu memadukan warna-warna ini. Sangat indah."

Miku mengernyitkan alisnyas. "Aku justru membenci lukisanku ini. Ah bukan, Aku membenci orang yang ada di dalam lulisan ini."

Mulut Len menganga. Ia tidak paham. Dulu Miku menjawab gadis itu pernah menjadi temannya, tapi kini ia bilang dia membenci gadis itu. Sungguh, Len benar-benar tidak memahami gadis ini. "Hah? bukankah kamu bilang dia adalah temanmu?"

"Dia pernah menjadi temanku, lalu dia pergi begitu saja setelah menolak perasaanku," jawab Miku dengan mata dingin. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, diam sejenak lalu menatap Len dengan dingin.

"Hm maksudmu?" Len mengangkat satu alisnya. Hal yang pernah ia sepelekan ternyata ada benarnya. Mungkin gadis ini mantan pacar Miku. _Atau jangan-jangan selama ini Miku adalah laki-laki yang sering berpakaian seperti perempuan? Oh oke ... jaman sekarang banyak banci berkeliaran._

Miku menatapnya dengan seksama. "Aku menyukai dirinya, tapi dia menolakku karena alasan kami sama-sama perempuan lalu besoknya dia menghilang." Tidak ragu-ragu dia mengakui bahwa dirinya lain dari yang lain. Tentu Len terkejut dengannya. Ah ya, baru kali ini dia berbicara langsung dengan orang yang memiliki pemikiran lain dari kebanyakan orang. Masalah seperti ini sangat rancu, terlalu banyak kesalahan dan kesalah pahaman. Len memilih untuk diam. Ia cukup mengetahui bahwa gadis yang ditaksirnya itu beda dari yang lain. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus bersyukur atau tidak. Tapi cukup jelas baginya mengetahui alasan kenapa Miku selalu menggabar gadis bermabut pink.

"Jika kau membencinya, kenapa melukisnya?" tanya Len sambil melengkungkan senyuman tipis. Ia jadi canggung, tapi enggan menunjukkan kecanggungan itu. Susah payah ia membuat gadis yang dingin itu mau bicara santai dengannya. Ia harus menunggu lama juga untuk mengetahui misteri gadis rambut pink, yah meskipun belum semuanya Miku ceritakan. Jika ia mau menceritakan hal yang sangat privasi seperti ini, mungkin Miku sudah menganggap Len sebagai teman. Meskipun ia tahu ia tak akan menjangkau Miku, Len masih bisa menjadi temannya.

"Karena aku masih mencintainya, mungkin." Jawaban Miku itu sangat singkat tanpa ada keraguan malu atau apapun. Tapi ia juga terihat ragu dengan perasaannya. Kata orang, benci dan cinta memang hanya dibatasi oleh selaput tipis.

Len terkekeh pelan. "Jika kamu mencintainya, kamu tidak boleh membencinya." Ia melengkungkan senyuman tipis saat Miku menoleh padanya. "Jangan membenci orang."

"Kamu tidak tahu ceritaku." Miku mendengus sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Kamu bisa cerita kalau kamu mau. Kata teman-temanku, aku pendengar yang baik." Len menganggukkan kepalanya. Hari ini ia tidak perlu takut untuk telat, retoran cepat saji dimana ia bekerja sedang ditutup sementara karena ada renovasi.

Ekspresi Miku yang kaku melemah. Guratan kesedihan yang pernah terlihat dimatanya muncul kembali. "Kau tidak terganggu dengan ceritaku?" tanya Miku.

Len mengangat satu bahunya. "Kenapa kamu berfikir seperti itu?"

"Kata orang 'kan aku tidak normal ... bahkan 'dia' juga bilang aku ini tidak normal ... Setelah mengetahui kebenaran tentangku, kupikir kau akan menjauh." Miku memegangi keningnya. Mungkin, ia memang tidak memiliki teman karena sikapnya yang dingin, atau mungkin teman-temannya pergi meninggalkannya.

Len menyimpulkan senyuman canggung lalu ia terkekeh pelan. "Aku memang kaget mendengarnya," jawab Len, kemudian ia meluruskan kakinya yang panjang berusaha rileks untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan dalam dirinya. "Aku juga jadi canggung setelah mendengar itu. Tapi, setiap orang memiliki pandangan masing-masing mengenai masalah cinta 'kan? Aku sendiri memang merasa apa yang kamu rasakan adalah sebuah kesalahan, tapi aku tidak bisa melarang cinta seseorang ya 'kan?"

"Hah? Jadi perasaanku ini salah?" tanya Miku. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya. Ah, Len salah bicara.

Len menggaruk pipinya sambil menatap canggung Miku. "Jika kamu bertanya padaku, maka aku akan jawab iya. Tapi pandangan orang berbeda-beda dan aku harus menghargai setiap pandangan itu."

"Apasih maksudmu. Bicara yang jelas. Jika kau bicara begitu, apa yang akan aku lakukan jika ada laki-laki yang menembakmu?" tanya Miku. Ia meletakkan kanvas dan kuasnya. Pembicaraan ini semakin serius.

Len terkekeh canggung. Pertanyaan yang sulit, tentu saja Len akan menjawab tidak, tapi jawaban itu tertahan dalam mulutnya. Ia tak ingin dianggap munafik oleh Miku dengan jawaban manisnya meskipun yang ia katakan itu apa adanya. "Hm ... entahlah. Belum pernah ada lak-laki yang mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku."

Miku membuang mukanya. "Tapi kamu akan menolaknya dan pergi darinya bukan?"

Len tersenyum tipis. "Pastinya aku akan menolaknya. Tapi, aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan pergi jauh darinya atau tidak."

Gadis itu melipat kakinya kemudian memeluk kedua kakinya yang terlipat. Pembicaraan ini bisa memperbesar jarak diantara mereka, tapi Len juga tidak ingin memberikan jawaban manis yang penuh kebohongan. Pertemanan harus dilandasi dengan kejujuran, jadi ia tidak bisa berbohong. Ah, tapi ia juga tidak tahu Miku sudah menganggapnya sebagai teman atau tidak.

"Kenapa tidak tahu?" tanya Miku.

Len menggumam, memikirkan kalimat yang pas untuk diucapkan pada Miku agar ia tidak tersinggung. "Jika ia tidak memaksaku untuk menerimanya, dan tidak menggangguku, aku akan biasa saja dan aku kalau bisa menjadi teman lagi."

"Lalu kalau dia memaksamu menerima perasaannya?" tanya Miku.

Len mendengus pelan lalu menyeringai kesal. "Bahkan dikejar-kejar oleh perempuan pun membuatku kesal dan ingin mengurung diri!" pekik Len lalu terkekeh skeptik.

Miku melongo. Ia terkekeh pelan. "Begitu ya?" Mata yang ceria itu langsung berubah menjadi sedih. "Kalau begitu aku paham kenapa dia pergi dariku. Mungkin dia takut padaku."

"Kamu mengejar-ngejarnya?" tanya Len.

"Begitulah ... setelah ia pergi terkadang aku menerornya."

"Whoa ... aku tidak menyangka gadis dingin sepertimu bisa melakukan hal seperti itu."

Miku menatap Len dengan tajam, lalu dengan biasa Len mengacungkan jarinya membentuk huruf v, bermaksud meminta maaf dan mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya hanya bercanda saja.

"Kau ingin dia menjadi milikmu?" tanya Len.

"Entahlah ..."

"Kalau begitu, apa kamu membawa kanvas yang lain?" tanya Len. Tanpa bertanya pun ia sudah tahu kalau Miku hanya membawa satu kanvas. Len berdiri lalu berjongkok lagi untuk mengambil kanvas di sebelah Miku.

"Kamu sudah bisa melihat kalau aku hanya membawa satu kanvas 'kan?" tanya Miku. "Tapi di sekitar sini ada toko kerajinan. Di sana menjual kanvas. Apa kamu mau melukis juga?"

Len menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, bukan aku, tapi kamu yang akan melukis."

"Aku?"

"Ya." Len memegang kanvas yang tengah Miku kerjakan. Lukisan itu hampir selesai, kecuali bunga mawar merah yang menghiasi kepala gadis berambut merah muda itu. Len menunjukkan lukisan itu pada si pelukisnya sendiri. Sambil tersenyum ia berkata, "kanvas ini akan menjadi lukisan terakhir dari gadis berambut merah muda. Kamu harus melukis hal yang baru untuk melepaskan kebencianmu."

"Begitukah menurutmu?"

"Iya. Jika kamu ingin mencintainya lagi, kamu harus melepaskan kebencianmu. Kamu akan selalu teringat rasa sakitmu jika kamu terus melukis dia." Len menaruh kembali kanvas itu di tempat sebelumnya lalu kembali berdiri. "Jika kamu tidak tahu apa yang harus kamu gambar, aku akan membantumu memikirkannya."

"Kalau begitu apa yang harus aku gambar?" tanya Miku.

"Aku misalnya?" Len terkekeh.

Miku mendongak menatap Len. "Jika prinsipmu cintamu berbeda denganku, kenapa kamu mau membantuku?" tanya Miku.

"Karena kau temanku."

Saat itu, Miku tersenyum. Senyumannya adalah senyuman termanis yang pernah Len lihat, ah tapi memang Len jarang melihatnya tersenyum. Getaran itu muncul dalam hati Len, getaran yang mungkin tidak akan pernah ia ungkapkan demi menjaga perasaan gadis yang berhasil menyihirnya. Jantungnya berdebar, tapi tak begitu kencang, hanya saja semua perasaan itu membuat Len merasa geli ketimbang merasa canggung. Ia sudah tahu bahwa Miku akan menolaknya, tapi juga tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang membuatnya pergi jauh darinya. Menjadi temannya sudah cukup baginya.

Len mengulurkan tangannya pada Miku. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita beli kanvasnya sekarang?"

Miku meraih tangan Len itu. Tangan Miku begitu kecil dalam genggaman Len, seakan ia bisa menggam tangan Miku dan tidak melepaskannya. Tapi, Len melepaskan tangan Miku. Meskipun tangannya kecil, tapi masih terlalu sulit untuk ia raih. Ia hanya cukup menjaganya, tanpa menaruh harapan atau mengharapkannya sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mau melukisku lagi?" tanya Len yang datang dengan tiba-tiba dari belakang Miku. Len terkekeh sambil mengambil peralatan melukis yang dibawa gadis bertemubuh mungil itu.

"Ya ampun! Kamu mengagetkanku!" ucap Miku kemudian menggembungkan pipinya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, apa kamu mau melukisku lagi?" tanya Len. Ia kini berjalan di sebelah gadis itu.

Miku tersenyum lembut. Butuh waktu yang sangat lama bagi Len untuk meruntuhkan dinginnya hati Miku. Kini senyuman sering terpancar di wajahnya. "Aku tidak akan menggambarmu."

Mata Len membulat. Ia mengela kecewa. "Kenapa?"

Miku tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan Len. Tangan itu masih sama, kecil dan rapuh. Hanya saja kini Len memiliki tugas yang ekstra untuk menjaganya lebih dari seorang teman. Tangan yang berhasil ia raih itu harus ia jaga, bukan hanya tangannya saja tapi juga senyumannya.

"Aku ingin mencoba menggambar kita berdua."

Jantung Len berdebar mendengar jawaban Miku. Pipinya memerah bagaikan tomat yang telah masak. Len tersenyum tipis lalu menyeringai. Mereka berdua berjalan bergandengan tangan dibawah rindangnya pohon sakura yang tengah menggugurkan daun berwarna pink muda. Kini Len tidak perlu ragu untuk menggenggam tangan itu terus, ia akan terus menggenggamnya sampai tangan itu tak mampu ia genggam.

* * *

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

A.N

Dan akhirnya berakhirlah seri cinta tidak sampai dari Blind! Kaze kembali merampungkan cerita yeaay. akhirnya oneshot yang awalnya dirancang update setiap musim (di jepang sana) tidak sesuai dengan harapan. Ada Fall, Winter, dan Spring, tapi tidak ada Summer meskipun sekarang udah masuk summer ya. Maafkan sekali untuk seri summer mungkin tidak akan ada karena saya tidak memiliki ide lain dan harus merampugkan cerita yang lain. Tapi jika otak ini berkenan memberian ide, mudah-mudahan akan saya selesaikan edisi summer. Sebenarnya edisi spring ini juga telat ya. Mohon di maafkan.

Saya juga sadar Blind versi Oliver itu sedikit absurd dan memaksa ya. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Oh iya sebenarnya tanggal 8 Juli ini adalah festival Len x Miku. anggap saja updatetan ini adalah salah satu konstribusi untuk LxM festival YEAY!

Semoga kalian senang dengan blind kali ini. *bow* mau untuk meninggalkan sepenggal kalimat untuk review? ^.~


End file.
